Birds of a Feather
by Emilee Amethyst
Summary: A no curse AU inspired by The Rescuers and the song Someone's Waiting for You. Emma Swan is an orphan waiting for a family, but she is adopted by Zelena instead. Killian Jones finds a message in a bottle, and has a feeling he's meant to help this person. A happy ending isn't just defeating a villain though, but being together. And that is a journey all of its own.
1. The Message

Inspired by _The Rescuers_.

* * *

The murky waves

Meet dusty sky

Only sailed by captains brave

For lost ships on the bott'm lie

From storms, and monsters, and attacks

Courage a captain must not lack

"Come along, Killian. It's a school night, and you have homework." Killian's brother Liam called out, and Killian reluctantly closed his notebook.

"But it's a Sunday, that doesn't count." Killian grumbled as he walked away from the shore and towards his brother.

"Well, tomorrow is Monday, and you have school. So yes, it does, especially when you have a test in the morning. Let's have dinner, and then I'll help you study." Liam gave it right back.

"I can tell you all the right answers right now, but that doesn't help on the test, Liam." Killian told him.

And it was true. Killian always knew the answer whether the teacher called on him or not. But for some reason he did terrible on tests no matter how hard he studied.

"Alright, how about I let you stay for five more minutes if you study for just five minutes after dinner. That way you can't say you didn't try." Liam suggested, having learned the art of compromise quickly once he was the one taking care of him.

"Thank, Liam." Killian smiled and quickly went back to the shoreline.

He loved the sea, especially when he was feeling overwhelmed and needed to clear his head. The sea was always changing, there was never the same wave twice, but it was always there. But there was something about it, or rather; something odd floating in it that Killian snatched up once it reached land. It was a bottle and it appeared to have a message in it just like in the movies. He uncorked the bottle and curiously read the message.

"Bloody hell," He whispered before his head snapped up because of his brother.

"It's been five minutes, Killian. Let's get going."

"Liam, you're not gonna believe this." Killian told him with excitement as he ran back to his brother who was waiting by the truck. "I found a message in a bottle from E. Swan and it's asking for help."

"Killian, who knows when that's from? It was probably some kids doing it for fun." Liam sighed and walked around to the driver's side.

"I don't think so, Liam. I have a feeling." Killian stated once Liam started the truck.

"I'll look at it when we get home and think about calling David in the morning." Liam replied as he backed up and started driving.

Liam knew about his feelings. Killian had one the day they were told Mother had a terminal illness and a week before Father left them. He'd had them before, and they always signaled something bad or serious. Killian hoped that one day the feeling would lead to something good. And maybe it would if they could help Swan.

And Killian knew things would be alright if Sheriff Nolan was involved. He was his brother's best friend and helped them out when Brennan Jones left. If it hadn't been for him, Killian would've ended up in a foster home since Liam was a few weeks short of the legal age to take care of him.

Once they arrived home, dinner was a quiet event, but the food was good. Thankfully Liam could cook and that was one thing Killian never lacked for. Some kids brought a lunch of ham and cheese crackers from the store, had pop tarts for breakfast, and ate something put in the microwave for dinner. But not Killian. He always had a tuna or turkey sandwich at school. He had toast with good, old-fashioned butter and strawberry jam, or mackerel and grapefruit on special occasions, and home cooked meals for dinner.

Their mother taught Liam to cook from a young age and probably would've taught him too if she hadn't passed away. Killian knew it wasn't always easy for Liam to be his brother and parent, but his brother made sure he had food, clothes, and a home. That was all the brothers Jones needed.

CS

"Liam, did you talk to David? And guess what? I got a 88 on my test. It's still a B but that's still pretty good." Killian announced when he got to the docks where his brother worked.

"You bet it is, little brother. I'm proud of you." Liam stated with a smile and ruffled Killian's hair. "Now, go to the office and sit tight. I'm off in fifteen minutes, then I'll tell you about my talk with David."

"Okay…wait why are you getting off early?" Killian questioned him.

"I'll explain in fifteen minutes. Now, amscray or it will be longer." Liam warned and Killian finally went to the office.

Liam's boss knew who they were and of the brothers' situation. So he didn't mind that Killian stopped by every day after school to check in with Liam before heading to the shore to spend the afternoon until Liam got off. But Mr. Smee didn't want children lingering around for long since it could be dangerous. So if the weather was bad Killian usually hung out in the office, or if his brother occasionally got off early, like today.

Just as if he were at the shore, Killian took out his notebook and began sketching away. He was too excited to think and write today. And as it usually did, the time flew by. Before he knew it, Liam was finished, they were in the truck, and Liam was finally telling him what was up.

"I talked with David during my lunch hour and showed him the letter. Even though a lot of it is washed out, he figured out an address. Apparently this E. Swan wanted the message to get to the Morning Side Orphanage right here in Boston. It's not an official investigation or anything, but David is going to see if he can find anything out. And he knows how stubborn and determined you are, so he invited us along. But you have to let him do all the talking, we're just observers."

"Seriously? This is awesome! Could David make anything else out? All I could read was the name and a sentence asking for help." Killian responded eagerly.

"David couldn't tell much else either. However, he did see a child-like map drawn on the back. He thinks it's of Florida. Now don't ask how a bottle from Florida got to Massachusetts because I don't know. I would say it's impossible, but I'd almost believe anything right now." Liam told him as they pulled up at the orphanage and Killian saw David's patrol car.

"Hey, guys, you're right on time." David greeted them and took something out of his pocket. "Now, this isn't an official investigation which is why you two can be here. But I'm the police officer so you just follow my lead. And if anyone asks, you're my deputies in training."

Most of what David said, Killian already knew. But he thought it was great that he got to be considered a deputy in training, especially when Killian got the deputy sticker that David pulled out of his pocket. He might be nine and quickly growing up, but a kid was never too old for cool stickers.

"Can I help you, Sheriff?" The receptionist asked when they walked in. She immediately looked to Killian, probably thinking that the sheriff was turning him in.

"Yes, I'm looking for a child with the last name Swan. I only have that and a first initial. Did you ever have anyone here with that name? Miss…" David told the woman.

"Aurora Brierson." Miss Brierson replied before asking a question of her own. "Is this part of some investigation?"

"Not yet. The police department received a letter from E. Swan asking for help. We're trying to determine if it is legitimate. If it is, then this will turn into an official investigation to help the child." David replied diplomatically. This job obviously took a lot of patience and tact, which was why David was so good at it.

"Well, since you're the sheriff, I suppose I can tell you. We did have a little girl named Emma Swan here. But she was moved to an orphanage in New York a few months ago. This place is only for infants and children up to six years old. Sometimes we keep children a little longer, but Emma left two days after her sixth birthday. I can't tell you anything after that." Miss Brierson told them and stood up as if the conversation was over and to escort them out.

"That's a good start, thank you, Miss Brierson." David went along before turning the table and surprising Miss Brierson. Something told Killian she was used to getting her way and people following what she said. "I understand that you don't know anything about what happened after Emma left here. But the letter was addressed here and not New York. Can you think of any reason for that? Was there anyone here that she was close to?"

"No, she was quiet and kept to herself. The workers and teachers tried to reach out to her, but she refused to let anyone help her. I can't imagine why she would be asking for help now." Miss Brierson replied curtly, as if she was losing patience.

"It must be serious then." David stated, not about to back down in the least. That was another reason why he made a great sheriff. He went to bat for people who needed it and didn't stop until the job was done. He truly cared about people. "Would you mind if we talked to some of the staff here?"

"Only if they are willing to talk to you. This isn't official remember? And you can't disturb any classes." Miss Brierson stated and walked away.

"She's definitely in the running for most pleasant receptionist of the year." Liam stated sarcastically under his breath, and Killian snorted when he tried to keep from laughing.

"Well, I say we start in the opposite direction that she just went in." David added.

"How about the playground? She said we couldn't disturb any classes. People should be free if the kids are playing." Killian suggested.

"Sounds good to me." David nodded and off they went.

The first two people they approached had started working at the orphanage after Emma Swan left. The next person started to talk to them, but he only looked after the boys so he had only ever seen Emma in passing. But they finally got lucky when they came to a young lady who could be related to Snow White.

"And they lived happily ever after." The woman ironically had just finished reading a fairytale to a group of kids.

"Excuse me, ma'am, I'm Sheriff Nolan. I was wondering if I could ask you a couple questions about Emma Swan." David began. It was actually really good timing as another staff member came to take the group of children, which had been listening to the story, back inside.

"Of course. Is Emma alright?" The woman who was Snow White's look-a-like thankfully cooperated. "I'm Mary Margaret Blanchard by the way."

"We're not sure, Miss Blanchard, that's what we're trying to figure out. I received a letter from Emma asking for help. Most of the letter got washed out though since it came from the ocean in a bottle." David told her.

"You got a message from Emma in a bottle?" Mary Margaret asked skeptically. "Well, Emma always liked old pirate movies, but it's a miracle that somebody got it."

"Well, it's thanks to this young man here." David replied and placed his hand on Killian's shoulder. "Is there anything you can tell us about Emma from before she went to New York?"

"She was quiet and kept to herself. Everyone else here kind of gave up on her because she'd given up on herself and ever finding a family. It's sad to see kids so young having already lost hope, but not rare. I don't know why, she's not the first kid I've seen here like that, but I just had to help her. She always seemed indifferent when I spent time with her and hardly said anything. But one time I was sick for a few days. When I came back everyone said that Emma was upset the entire time I was out.

"After that she still hardly spoke but she was more receptive to spending time with me. I almost wanted to adopt her myself when I found out she was being sent to another orphanage. But I can barely afford my rent, let alone another mouth to feed."

Even though Killian didn't know Emma, he was glad one person in this place cared for her when clearly no one else did. In the hour he'd been at the orphanage, just as a visitor, Killian realized how lucky and thankful he was to have Liam and David.

"Did you keep in contact with her after she left?" David asked her.

"I wanted to. And I planned to when I thought she would be moved to the group home for girls here in Boston. I almost think Regina Mills had Emma moved to New York on purpose just to spite me."

"Regina Mills? The mayor's daughter?" Liam clarified.

"Yes, she's a social worker and does a lot of public relations work for the orphanages in Boston. She's also my stepsister, and we've never gotten along. We only talk to each other when we have to because of work." Mary Margaret told them and Killian wouldn't be surprised if Miss Mills did it on purpose. She was the one that tried to take him from Liam when he was six. Thankfully David called in an IOU and took him in until Liam was legally old enough.

"Okay, back to Emma, is there anyone else here that paid attention to her? Has anyone else, staff member or child, that has also gone to New York recently?" David asked.

"Not that I can think of. None of the other overage children have gone to New York and none of the staff have gone for work or vacation. The only one I can think of is Regina who goes for business once a month." Mary Margaret shrugged. "I'm sorry I can't tell you more."

"That's alright, Miss Blanchard, you've been the most helpful person today." David told her and shook her hand.

"Of course," Mary Margaret replied. And Killian was only nine so he might be wrong, but he was pretty sure he saw her blush. "Would it be too much to ask if you could keep me updated? I want to know if she's alright. And please tell me if there's any other way I can help."

"If we need you, I'll find you, Miss Blanchard. And I'll keep you updated. It looks like Emma needs people to care about her." David replied and after Liam and Killian thanked her as well they left the orphanage and went out to dinner together before parting ways.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this first chapter! I've been working on this story for more than a year. I'm excited to finally share it, and it's good to be back. ****The plan is to update once a week. Let me know your thoughts, and I hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

Later that week Killian was once again excited to be out of school. He was always glad, what kid wasn't, but today he had another special reason. It was Friday, which not only meant the weekend, but also spring break. To celebrate, Liam was taking him sailing and they would camp out on the ship for the weekend. Unfortunately Liam would still have to work, so they couldn't do too much, but they could have the special trip.

"Hey, guys, sorry to interrupt but I thought you'd want to hear this sooner rather than later, especially Killian." David said as he entered Liam and Killian's apartment with the key Liam gave him.

"What's that?" Killian asked curiously as he placed aside his backpack of things to bring on the trip.

"I just got back from the New York orphanage. It still wasn't an official investigation, but I have a friend on the police force up there named Mulan. She owed me a favor so I was able to interview a few people and get more information." David told them.

"It's funny, to look at you, you're a charming, straight-laced, honest guy. How do you have dirt on so many people?" Liam asked his friend and laughed.

"I don't have dirt on people. I've helped them out in the past, so they help me out in return when I need it." David answered defensively, and Killian grinned as he tried not to laugh. Things were never dull with Liam and David.

"How did you help Regina Mills?"

"I didn't arrest her when I could've for attempting to light her half-sister's car on fire when she was in college."

"Miss Blanchard?" Killian asked in shock. She was so nice. How could anyone do that to her?

"No, that's her step-sister. She has a half-sister, and they have been feuding since birth." David patiently clarified for him. "Anyway, nothing happened, nobody was hurt, and this was before she was a big public relations person and her mom was the mayor. I didn't want to see a young college girl mess up her life for trying to do something stupid."

"Prince Charming saving the day and doing good deeds once again. How come no lass has fallen for you yet?" Liam continued to tease David. "Anyway, what did you find out?"

"Emma was adopted two months ago by a woman named Zelena West. She runs a fitness center and inherited an antique shop about two years ago. She also owns property in Florida."

"So this lady adopted Emma, took her to Florida, something bad happened, and Emma wrote for help. Or Emma knew she was going to Florida and sent the bottle from New York?" Killian came up with two theories with the new information.

"We can't know for sure all the details until we find her and ask Emma herself." David replied. "Mulan and her team are already doing more research on Zelena. Her partner Robin should get back to me in a day or two."

"So this is an official investigation now?" Liam asked.

"Regardless of whether or not Emma is really in trouble, they have to look into it to make sure Zelena is a proper parent. So yes, the department is officially investigating Zelena." David answered and Killian was glad something was being done. But he was still didn't feel right.

"Shouldn't they have done that before they let her adopt Emma?" Killian asked them.

"Yes, but I'm not the only person out there that has favors owed to them. And not everyone is as honorable when it comes time to collect. Zelena could've known somebody to help her out." David explained sadly.

Killian knew what David and his brother were thinking. That a kid his age shouldn't be exposed to the harsh reality of the world yet. But this wasn't the first time Killian had to face it, and it surely wouldn't be the last.

"Why do bad people get things easy, but good people have to go through a lot of bad stuff?" He asked almost rhetorically.

"I don't know, Killian, but good always wins. You and your brother have gone through a lot but you made it, you're together, and you're in a pretty good place now. Emma might not have a family, she might have a bad adopted mom, but she's got help on the way thanks to you. And bad guys have victory for a little while, but they always fall. That's why I'm sheriff, to help the good guys and take down the bad ones. It might take time, but it always happens."

"He's right, Killian, Things seem bad before they get better. Remember, if the captain has enough determination and reason enough, he'll make it through the storm. Don't lose hope, little brother."

"Younger brother," Killian mumbled under his breath and went back to packing while he heard his brother and David chuckling behind him.

CS

On Monday morning Killian went to the next floor of the apartment building where the Darlings lived. They had two sons and a daughter near Killian's age. They had Nana to watch their children and she didn't mind another one to look after when Killian was off from school. But around lunch time David came to pick him up.

"How was your trip?" David asked Killian as the pulled out of the parking lot of the apartment complex.

"It was great! We slept on the deck and Liam taught me more about stars. All we ate were the fish we caught, and you wouldn't believe the size of one of the ones I caught. Liam got a picture of it, and it tasted the best!" Killian shared with excitement. He loved going on the ocean whenever he could, but trips with Liam were his favorite.

"It sounds like you had a lot of fun." David laughed.

"Yeah, except for cleaning up afterwards, especially when we gutted the fish to eat them." Killian told him and shook his head at how gross it was.

"Did Liam make you do it or did you just watch?"

"He taught me how to do it, so I did too. It wasn't too bad, just the aftermath."

"Well, even though it's not pleasant, I know you'll be a master in no time." David said with confidence as they arrived at the orphanage.

"Why are we here again?" Killian asked as he undid his seatbelt and jumped from David's truck. He liked it better than Liam's since it was up higher so it was more fun to jump, even though both of them always told him not to. He was a nine year old boy after all.

"I promised to keep Miss Blanchard up to date, and I got a call from Robin this morning." David replied.

"What did he say?" Killian asked instead of asking why he didn't just call her.

"I'll tell you when I tell Miss Blanchard. No sense in saying it twice."

"Thanks for bring me along, David." Killian said after nodding in acceptance of his answer. David was like a second older brother to Killian, and he was almost like a second father too.

"No problem, I know this is important to you, and it's spring break. You're supposed to have adventures." David said as he put his arm around Killian's shoulders.

Little did either of them know how true that statement would be.

CS

"Hello again, Miss Blanchard." David greeted her as he and Killian walked into her classroom where she was doing some straightening up.

"Hello, Sheriff. Please call me Mary Margaret." She told him with a smile that Killian would call a shy one before she turned to him. "And how are you, Killian? Where's your brother?"

"He's working, but I'm on spring break so Sheriff Nolan let me come along." He replied and sat down at one of the desks. Mary Margaret would probably make an interesting teacher. He would bet that all her students loved her.

"Well, isn't that nice of him. I now the police business probably keeps you busy, but I'm sure you'd make a great volunteer here if you like kids, Sheriff." Mary Margaret suggested and looked down as soon as she did so. Sort of like he looked down and scratched behind his ear Killian noticed.

"Are you here about Emma?" Mary Margaret asked after she cleared her throat.

"Yes, we are, and I'll call you Mary Margaret if you call me David."

"Very well, David, what did you find out?" She asked and Killian liked that she didn't back down from a challenge. The orphanage school teacher had some fight in her.

"She was adopted in New York by a woman named Zelena. It turns out her credit cards are being used in Florida but not by her. She has a fiancé named Walsh. It was mostly for food, other essentials, and clothes for someone about Emma's age. And Zelena just booked a flight ticket down there for this evening. Mulan's partner Robin is gonna follow her with Little John as back up. And I requested to go with them. It's not my jurisdiction, technically it's New York and Florida's, but since Killian brought the letter to me I'm allowed in the loop."

"It does sound strange that the fiancé would take her to Florida without Zelena. Does he have any custody or part in the adoption?" Mary Margaret asked him.

"Not that I'm aware of. But things are just beginning and there is still more to do and find out." David assured her.

"I'm sure." She nodded. "Thank you for telling me."

"Not at all," David replied with a charming smile. "And things can be non-stop it seems, but I'll keep your offer in mind, Mary Margaret."

"Have a good rest of your day and stay safe, David." She wished him well. "And you too, Killian."

"Bye, Miss Blanchard." Killian waved and he couldn't wait to get home and tell Liam about David and Miss Blanchard.

CS

"Killian, are you feeling alright?" Liam asked him as Killian cleaned up the living room. After he cleaned Liam agreed to play video games with him.

"I'm fine, why?"

"I just found out from Mrs. Darling that Michael is sick and Wendy is showing signs of it. Nana wouldn't be able to watch you the rest of the week." Liam told him as Killian placed the last book on the shelf.

"Good thing I spent most of my time with John then. Will I go to work with you?" "No, even with your notebook you'd be bored in Smee's office all day. But you can't stay by yourself." Liam replied with a sigh at the last part. "I'll think of something."

"How about I spend the day with David? His office is interesting." Killian suggested and tried not to get too excited and give anything away.

"Nice try, Killian." His brother stated, immediately on to him. "David is going to Florida tomorrow afternoon and we both know it."

"And I know that that's a comment, not a no." Killian said back in a smug, smart-alecky way.

"It's a no, Killian." Liam said, more firmly this time. "I know you want to help Emma and that's great, but this isn't for fun. It's serious. I don't want you anywhere near this Zelena woman. And David will be working, so he cannot look after you."

"It's not his jurisdiction; he's only in the loop because I gave him Swan's letter. He doesn't have to do any actual work, and we both know it." Killian tried his best to persuade him.

"I still can't agree to this, Killian. I'm going to call Mr. Silver and see if his wife can watch you." Liam shook his head and Killian knew he couldn't say anymore on the matter.

He wanted to though because now it wasn't just about going with David to Florida. Mr. Sliver was their landlord that tried to kick them out when Father left, another situation David helped with. Killian hated the man and thought he was meanest man out there, but his wife was surprisingly pleasant. That didn't mean he wanted to be with her the rest of the week though.

Killian was given a little time though because nobody answered when Liam called. His luck continued when they finally got to the video game and he won the tournament. Just as he did, the phone rang.

"That was Mr. Sliver." Liam began with a grim look. "His wife is in the emergency room with a broken ankle."

"Oh, that's too bad." Killian replied, trying to be sincere. He did feel bad, but he was also glad he couldn't stay with her.

"It really is. I don't know what to do since David isn't an option."

"He can be." Killian hinted with no subtlety at all.

"I'll figure something out tomorrow. Let's play one more game and then you should go to bed, little brother." Liam said and picked up the controller again.

* * *

**Thanks for reading again! I had fun writing David, Liam, and Killian. I hope you enjoyed that as well because there is more to come. And FYI it doesn't affect things too much, but think of this story as being set in the 90s since Emma and Killian are kids. See you next week with a trio to Florida.**

Guest Alexa: Thank you so much for your review!


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Killian woke up to someone knocking, but it wasn't Liam at his bedroom door as he suspected. Killian quickly got out of bed and opened his door just enough to see Liam letting David in. Why was he knocking when he had a key? Killian wondered as he eavesdropped on the conversation.

"David this is insane! You actually want Killian to go?" Liam questioned his friend.

"Mary Margaret came to the station last night to drop off a notebook that fell out of Killian's backpack yesterday. She mentioned she had some time off and she was gonna take it. She said if we find Emma, a familiar face might help. So would someone her own age. She can take care of Killian and you don't have to take time off of work that you can't afford." David said to persuade him.

Killian was thankful to Miss Blanchard for two things. First, he hadn't even realized he had lost his notebook, but he would've been devastated if he found it missing. Second, this might be just the thing to get him to go to Florida.

"As long as Killian stays out of things. I want him safe." Liam sighed, about to give in.

"He will be. You have my word, Liam." David assured him, and both Killian and Liam had learned never to doubt David Nolan and his promises.

"Alright, I'll tell him to go pack his things and we'll be at your place in an hour." Liam stated and Killian almost gave away the fact that he was listening because he wanted to cheer. "How are you even gonna get another ticket in time? And don't tell me that someone owes you a favor."

"The police department is paying for my ticket, so I can take care of Killian's. And the flight is only half full anyway; I guess most people left over the weekend for spring break."

"Promise you'll have him call me twice a day, and if anything happens you tell me immediately no matter what time."

"I will, Liam." David said in all serious before finding an opportunity to tease. "This might be crazy, but it's also crazy enough to work. Besides, a week to yourself might be good for you. Maybe you can go out and meet someone."

"Not likely, mate." Liam grumbled. "Now, get out of here and stop putting your nose where it doesn't belong so I can get Killian ready."

"Alright," David gave in and laughed as he left.

"Thank you, Liam!" Killian shouted out and came out of his room the second David left. "I promise I'll behave and listen to David and Mary Margaret. I can't believe this!"

"And I can't believe I didn't realize you were listening. Of course you were you sneaky little pirate." Liam shook his head but Killian knew he wasn't really mad. "Well, don't just stand there; you got a lot to do to get ready in a short time."

"Whoo-hoo!" Killian shouted out again as he went back to his room to begin packing.

"I've heard of spring fever, but this is insane, and everyone's got it." Liam mumbled in disbelief as he went to help him.

CS

When Killian and Liam arrived at David's they came upon an interesting sight. Killian had briefly told his brother about the way David and Mary Margaret had acted around each other. But Liam just thought he was exaggerating or didn't understand adults because he was still a kid. Now though there was no denying that there was an attraction or something between the two.

David and Mary Margaret were on the porch together laughing as Mary Margaret helped him up. It appeared that David had taken too much luggage at once to impress her and paid for it with his dignity. Mary Margaret didn't appear to care though and they looked like they should be cartoon characters with heart eyes in Killian's opinion.

"You weren't kidding after all, little brother." Liam commented as they got out of the truck. "Lost your land legs have you, mate?"

Killian started cracking up at Liam's comment to David. The first time he had gone sailing with them, he was pretty proud that he hadn't gotten seasick or lost his balance. The second he got off the boat though, David stumbled headfirst into an open ice chest filled with fish. And of course, Liam took a picture to preserve the memory before helping him up, like all good friends should.

"I'd rather fall with luggage than with fish. And I don't mind having a beautiful lady help me instead of two laughing boys taking pictures." David replied as he finished putting his and Mary Margaret's luggage in the trunk of the taxi. That way he wouldn't have to leave his truck in the airport parking lot.

"He still has it framed in his locker at work." Killian told David to add to the teasing as he picked up his luggage as well.

"Yes, little brother, right next to the picture of you covered in snow from standing under a tree when all the snow fell off the branches." Liam stated to take him down a peg.

"First, I'm your younger brother. Second, the snow didn't just happen to fall. You threw a snowball that shook the tree enough to make the snow fall!" Killian defended himself and called his brother out.

"And you raided my and David's stockpile. All is fair in love and war, Killian. Isn't that right, David?" Liam pointed out and put David on the spot for more fun.

"No comment." David stated as he shut the trunk with force. "Is everybody ready?"

"Yes, I just have to grab my cocoa." Mary Margaret said and headed towards the house but turned back around on the steps. "Are you sure you don't mind if I borrow a travel mug and help myself to the cinnamon?"

"Not at all, Mary Margaret. You're welcome to anything you please." David replied, all too happy to assist.

"Borrowing coffee mugs and making herself at home in your kitchen, you two seem rather close for a short time." Liam commented casually.

"Liam, I've only talked to her on four occasions. She got here half an hour ago and I offered her coffee but she doesn't drink it, only cocoa. Since I'm a gentleman I made her one and apparently she likes cinnamon with hers." David stated with a bit of self-defense.

"I'm not judging, mate, you're allowed to get as close as you like. You were the one who told me this trip might allow me to meet someone. You should take your own advice." Liam replied and then turned serious and warned him in a whisper. "But my brother better not learn about the birds and the bees during this trip."

Killian probably wasn't meant to hear the last part but he did.

"Nothing is going to happen, Liam. It's too soon." David insisted just as quiet and serious.

Killian wasn't really sure what they were talking about, but he did know that it was something meant for adult couples. Killian also knew that David had a bad relationship six months ago. His stepdad introduced him to the daughter of his business partner and wanted them to marry. David wanted to marry for love though and broke it off, but it wasn't an easy feat when the two fathers involved were lawyers.

"The heart can do crazy things, so make sure it stays in check during the trip." Liam stated just as Mary Margaret returned.

"Okay, I'm ready if you boys are."

"I'm ready!" Killian spoke up. He still couldn't believe this was happening. "Bye, Liam, and thanks again for letting me do this."

"Thank me by staying out of trouble, but have some fun." Liam told him as they shared a quick hug.

Other goodbyes were exchanged and then the trio of a sheriff, teacher, and nine-year-old boy were off.

CS

"What did you think, Killian?" Mary Margaret asked when they got off the plane.

Before they took off, Killian told her that it was only his second time on a plane. And the first time didn't count since he was only a year old when his family came from Ireland to the USA.

"It was really cool. I prefer sailing. Flying is cool too." Killian said with fascination of everything; the plane ride, the hustle and bustle of the airport, and the difference between Florida and Massachusetts. He had never been this far south before.

"I've never been sailing before so I can't compare. But I think flying isn't bad." Mary Margaret shared. "I was terrified though my first time. I didn't help that my stepsister kept telling me the plane was going to fall out of the sky, or it would go up too high and we wouldn't be able to breathe." "What did you do so you weren't afraid?" Killian asked her. Not that he was afraid of the plane, but he still had fears.

"Well, before the plane took off, I saw a bird. I figured if it could do it then so could I." She smiled.

"You have a thing for birds don't you?" David asked in fun as he passed her, her luggage that just came off the carousel and was covered in multicolor birds.

"I guess so. My mom always told me that 'Faith is a blue bird you see from a far. It's for real and as sure as the first evening star. You can't touch it, or buy it, or wrap it up tight. But it's there just the same, making things turn out right'." Mary Margaret quoted and Killian wanted to write that down in his notebook the next time he had a chance.

"I like that. My mom used to read to me that 'Hope is the thing with feathers that perches in the soul and sings the tune without words and never stops at all'." David quoted what Killian knew to be Emily Dickinson.

"What about you, Killian?" Mary Margaret asked him innocently. She knew that his brother was his guardian, but she didn't know the story behind his mom's death and father's departure.

"My brother says that 'a man unwilling to fight for what he wants, deserves what he gets'." Killian replied even though it wasn't as cheerful as what the others said.

But it was true. Like Westley from the Princess Bride said "Life is pain…anyone who says differently is selling something". Life wasn't all pain, but it certainly was a part of it. But Mary Margaret turned it around to make it a positive thing.

"I think that's exactly what we need to motivate us. We want to help Emma, and look at what we've had to do to get this far." She said and Killian thought of his brother's stubbornness. "We're gonna keep fighting until Emma is safe, and we have faith and hope to help us."

"That's sounds about right." David agreed. "And the key part to those three things is that they're all together, just like we are."

"Like the three musketeers!" Killian suggested with excitement. As a nine-year-old boy who loved swordfights, this was really cool for him. "Mary Margaret can be Aramis, David is Athos, I can be Porthos, and Emma will be our d'Artagnan."

"All for one." David and Mary Margaret said and Killian finished. "And all for one."

CS

"Welcome to Granny's Inn. I'm Granny. What can I do for you?" An older lady asked as the trio entered the lobby.

But she seemed and sounded young at heart and a perfect grandmother type. Not that Killian really knew as he never met any of his grandmothers. Maybe that was why she called herself and her inn Granny, so she could be a grandma to everyone.

"I have a reservation for David Nolan." David told her as he walked up to the front desk.

"Okay, here you go." Granny said as she handed him the key. "Now, you know that it's only one bed right?"

"Yes, but actually would it be possible to have a connecting room? Things changed at the last minute so we didn't have a chance to book the second room." David asked and tried to give the easiest explanation.

"I know couples need a little break sometimes," Granny began as she got them another key. "but I love it when they bring their kids. This is a family place."

"Oh, no, he's not ours." David quickly corrected her.

"And we're not a couple." Mary Margaret said at almost the same time.

Killian had to cover his mouth not to laugh at the two flustered adults. And from the looks of it, Granny was having a hard time keeping a straight face.

"Mary Margaret will take my room. And I'll stay with Killian." David explained.

"Suit yourselves, you have rooms 3A and 3B." Granny stated and rolled her eyes. "Welcome to Tallahassee."

* * *

**Here we are in Florida! Granny has a part to play in this story along with our heroes. And Emma will be seen in the next chapter. This one is the calm before the storm in a way with David, Mary Margaret****, and Killian are spending time together. See you next Monday!**

Guest Alexa: Yes, Regina and Zelena are half-sisters. In this story they didn't grow up together, but now that they're adults they can be civil towards each other if there's something in it for them. In this case, Zelena adopts Emma, and Regina takes away the child she knows Mary Margaret cares about. Thanks another review!


	4. Chapter 4

"Are we there yet?" Killian asked the classic question from the back of the car David rented.

"Almost, Killian." David said the next morning as they headed to a placed called Alligator Point and followed Robin and the other officers involved.

"Why are we staying in Tallahassee if the place we think Emma is, is an hour away?" Killian wanted to know.

"Because it's less suspicious. Alligator Point has a lot of rental places but it might tip them off if a lot of police officers suddenly moved in. Plus I'm not working this case remember; I'm merely helping if needed." David told him.

Killian supposed that made sense, but he didn't like being so far away. What if something happened while he was at Granny's, and he missed a chance to help Swan?

"If it would be suspicious for the police to be there, then why isn't it suspicious to other people that Emma is in trouble?" Mary Margaret asked something that Killian was wondering about himself.

"The one Zelena owns is away from the others. It was probably built first and long before the others. Also, Alligator Point is right next to a state forest, and a young girl was reported lost in the woods a few weeks ago. That might have been Emma trying to escape." David filled them in.

"I know that legally she belongs with Zelena, but wouldn't Emma have told them something was wrong, and the police could've looked into it then?" Killian asked. Was he the first person to ever care about Swan? "And have they found out anything about her being a good parent or not?"

"That's something else we aim to find out, Killian. Zelena has managed to come up with one excuse or another to avoid speaking to the police when they tried to interview her. But don't worry. It will all come together when it's meant to, and Emma will be okay." David said as they finally arrived at their destination and he and Mary Margaret were introduced to Robin and the others.

CS

The sun was going down in the sky and Killian's excitement was as well. He knew he couldn't be part of the real action, Liam would never allow that even if he wasn't there. But he thought more would happen than just researching and exchanging theories and information. The Florida police had rented one large house and in one of the bedrooms there was a telescope; from there they could see the older, slightly rundown house that Zelena owned. They had proof that Walsh was there with Swan, and Zelena recently joined them there. So why couldn't they just go over, get Emma, and get out? If only he could just get word to Swan, and let her know that help was coming, slowly but surely.

It was about that time that David and Mary Margaret volunteered to pick up a takeout order for everyone. They would have dinner and then return to Tallahassee. Knowing that time was short, Killian didn't want to waste any of it, he asked to stay behind instead of going out to get food. He could sneak off and get a message to Swan and David and Mary Margaret could have some alone time. Robin volunteered to watch him since he had a son of his own that was about the same age.

As soon as the lovebirds were off, Killian began hatching his plan. He was a kid after all, so it couldn't be too elaborate, but simple was also what he needed to go unnoticed. He helped Robin in the kitchen to clear away the paperwork that was spread all over. No wonder nothing was getting down when they couldn't keep the information straight.

Finally Robin was distracted by a phone call, and Killian took it as his opportunity to sneak away. He had gotten two cans out of the recycling, found a ball of twine, and planned to use them to talk to Swan. He ran like the wind until he got to the old house and hid in the bush. There were only two lights on in the house, one downstairs and one up. Thankfully all the windows were open since it was pretty humid, and Killian could hear adults talking downstairs. So he figured Emma must be upstairs. He threw the one can, and with luck smiling down on him, it landed on the balcony.

"What the…" Killian heard through the can he had held to his ear as he saw Emma come out to the balcony to pick up the other.

"Hello?" She whispered into the can. "Is someone there?"

"Aye, lass," Killian answered and he could see her looking around for him, but he was well hidden.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Killian. I found your bottle and help is on the way. But it may take a while." He said both to give her hope, but also give her the full truth.

"You did? It is? I knew it!" Swan said with excitement as loudly as she dared. But then the last part sunk in with disappointment. "Why?"

"Because adults do things the hard way, and they spend too much time thinking instead of doing." Killian finally let out some of his frustrations.

"Or they're taking their sweet time because I'm just an orphan and they don't really care." Swan stated back, and Killian felt like a wall had come between them.

She had just started to open up when he gave her the news. Now she was cutting herself off to keep from getting hurt again. Killian was the same way with Liam for a while. First, he lost his mom, two years his father left, so Killian was afraid that he would lose his brother too. It hurt when he lost his parents, and he knew it would hurt if he lost Liam, but he thought if they weren't as close then maybe it would hurt less.

"That's not true!" He told her. Even if he understood it, he hated that she thought that way. "Sheriff Nolan really cares. You'll find that out for yourself once you meet him. Just have faith in us and hold on to hope for a few days more."

"Faith in who? Santa, my fairy godmother, birthday wishes? I've done it all and nothing works. And I hoped Zelena would be the mom I wanted. Look where that got me. Why should I trust you and other people I don't even know?"

As of this moment Killian was convinced that this girl was more stubborn than anyone alive. There was no way she would let him in again. But she had let someone in once, Mary Margaret.

"Faith is a bluebird you see from afar. It's for real and as sure as the first evening star. You can't touch it, or buy it, or wrap it up tight. But it's there just the same, making things turn out right." He was thankfully able to quote Mary Margaret.

"How do you…" Emma began, seeming shocked that he knew those words. But then they were both shocked by a noise from downstairs. "Someone's coming!"

"Throw the can! I'll come back tomorrow." He told her and she did just in time.

Killian didn't have the can anymore to hear Emma, but he could clearly hear a woman, who he assumed was Zelena, yelling with no problem.

"I thought I told you to stay away from the balcony? You better not be trying to escape again, you little brat!" Zelena yelled as she dragged Swan inside, and Killian figured it was a good time for him to get out of there.

CS

Killian returned to the rental house just as David and Mary Margaret were getting back. He had actually gotten away with being gone for slightly under an hour. Or so he thought.

"Have a nice talk with, Emma Swan, mate?" Robin caught him in the hallway on the way to the bathroom to wash his hands before dinner.

"How did you know?" Killian asked as he cringed, knowing he was in big trouble.

"I'm a police officer, I notice things. Plus, I was once a child and I remember sneaking off to see a friend while I was grounded and used the string and can method as well." Robin told him and he actually seemed proud instead of angry. "You have good ingenuity, Killian. But let's put it towards something good so you can become a police officer too one day instead of a thief or pirate. You, David, and I are going to have a talk tomorrow morning. I'll tell him about tonight, but we'll also come up with a solution so you don't feel the need to do this again."

"Thanks, Robin." Killian nodded, knowing it was better than he deserved. He should've been grounded for life and sent on the next plane back to Boston.

"Think nothing of it. Now, go wash up before all the pizza is gone." Robin said and clapped him on the back.

CS

"You did what last night?" David nearly shouted when Robin finally told him the next morning what Killian had done. "Your brother is going to kill me."

"I'm sorry. I really am, but I had to let Emma know that we're here for her. You should have been there…" Killian apologized but also tried to explain his reason for doing it.

"You're right." David interrupted. "Either we should have or you should not have."

"I know, but what I meant was that you should've heard Emma. She was so excited when she thought someone was gonna get her out of there. Then she put up this wall to hide her disappointment. I felt so bad. We have to do more to help her." Killian told and tried to convince them.

"Did you learn anything when you spoke to her?" Robin asked.

"No. I might have but like I said, she put up a wall. Then Zelena started coming up to her room and I got out of there."

"I still can't believe you walked there. It's gotta be twenty minutes each way. I'm mad, but I'm also a little impressed." David stated and shook his head. "Don't tell Liam I said that."

"Again, I'm really sorry. I understand if you send me home." Killian sighed and hung his head.

"We're not gonna do that." Robin assured him. "We have to do things by the book as police officers. But there is something we can do in the meantime that you can help with."

"What's that?"

"We'll watch and wait for Zelena to leave, David can distract Walsh, while you and Mary Margaret go talk to Emma. Find out why Zelena wants her, ask if there's anything she needs, and what happened last time she snuck away. It doesn't seem like there's much security. I want to know why she hasn't tried again." Robin told him.

"You want me to do all that? Are you sure?" Killian asked because he honestly couldn't believe it.

"I know you can, Killian." Robin stated and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"And remember that you're not doing this alone this time." David added and together they went to tell Mary Margaret the plan.

CS

It was a little before noon when Zelena left, but Walsh was out mowing the lawn. So David went out to distract him by saying that his mower needed gas. It was the perfect opportunity for Killian and Mary Margaret to sneak inside, since it was unlocked, to find Emma.

"Emma, it's Killian." He called when they reached her room but found the door locked. "Can you open the door?"

"How did you get in here? Are you insane?" Emma questioned him from the other side of the door.

"Zelena is gone and Walsh is distracted, so it's safe." He told her.

"I know Zelena is gone. That's why she locked the door." She replied sarcastically. "And you'll be locked up too if Walsh catches you."

"Don't worry about that. There's safety in numbers." Killian replied with a knowing smirk when Mary Margaret got a hair pin out of her pocket to open the lock.

"We're two kids, Killian, we can't fight them." Swan continued to argue.

"But we are more than that. Sheriff Nolan is keeping Walsh away, and I brought you a friend." He said just as Mary Margaret finished picking the lock and opened the door.

"Mary Margaret! You're here!" Emma shouted with excitement and threw her arms around the woman before anyone could blink.

"I'm here, Emma. Everything is going to be okay." Mary Margaret assured her as she smoothed down Swan's blonde hair.

"That's how you knew about the bluebird!" Emma turned to him. "Thank you, Killian."

"You're welcome," He replied as he reached behind his ear, not expecting the thanks. It was quite a turn from her previous attitude.

"You came just in time. Tomorrow Zelena is taking me to the tunnel. Last time I got really sick because it's so damp." Emma told them.

"What tunnel?" Mary Margaret asked her as they moved to sit on the bed.

"Under the house, in the basement, is a tunnel that leads to an underground lake. Across the lake is a skeleton that looks like it is wearing old pirate clothes. In its chest is this giant emerald. An adult can't fit through there though, and there's no other way in. That's why Zelena adopted me, so that I could get it. They could have an adult make the opening bigger, but they don't want anyone else to help so they can keep it for themselves."

"Oh, Emma, I'm so sorry." Mary Margaret apologized with watery eyes as she embraced Emma again. "I should have adopted you myself. But I thought you would have a better chance with someone else. I don't have much money, and my place is so small. There isn't even a real second room, and you need a daddy too."

"I know you tried, and that's more than anyone else did, until Killian anyway." Swan replied with a small smile toward each of them and Killian found himself nearly blushing. A smile from Emma Swan was unlike anything else. "It's all Regina's fault anyway. She took me away as soon as I turned six. Other kids got to stay until they were almost seven. And she's the one that worked it out for Zelena to meet me."

"She did?" Mary Margaret asked with surprise and Killian found it interesting as well. "I'll have to tell David that. Maybe there's a connection."

"Speaking of David, I hear voices." Killian pointed out. He hated to leave, but they couldn't be caught or they'd blow everything.

"There's another set of stairs; I'll show you. This is how I used to escape." Emma told them and led the way.

"Why did you stop?" Killian asked her.

"I hate going to the lake; it's scary down there. But what's the point? If I went to the police, they would just think I was a runaway. Plus, Zelena is friends with Gold, so they wouldn't believe me. No one else cares about a little orphan girl. I'm not a swan; I'm an ugly duckling."

"You'll always be an ugly duckling if you think that way. People are going to tell you who you are your whole life. You just gotta punch back and say 'no, this is who I am'. If you want to be a swan then make people see that. I know I do. You just need to see it too."

"Thanks, Killian, for everything." Swan replied quietly and Killian was surprised that she didn't yell at him for saying something like that.

"All in a day's work for a musketeer." He replied before following Mary Margaret down the stairs, and leaving Emma puzzled but with more hope than she'd had before.

* * *

**Once step closer to rescuing Emma. If the police work in this seems lame that's for two reasons 1) I'll admit that writing police work with real details is not my forte. But that's okay because 2) there are no police involved in the movie The Rescuers. Penny is rescued by two mice with the help of other animals. So Emma is meant to be rescued by Killian in this story not the police. Please review and let me know if you have questions. See you next Monday!**

Guest Alexa: Thnaks for your review. It's good to hear that you enjoyed those moments. I couondt pass up Granny's comments about them. Thanks again.


	5. Chapter 5

"I think you two learned more in just a few minutes than we have in a week." Robin commented when they got back and told him what they had learned. "I'm going to call Mulan and have her look into Regina Mills. I'll also have Little John find out more about this lake. There must be another way in."

Killian was able to resist his urge to say 'I told you so', but he was unable to hold back a smug grin of accomplishment.

"Good job, Killian. I'm sure Liam will be proud of you, especially if you tell him what you learned from all this." David said and not so subtly hinted about what he was supposed to learn.

"Things worked better when I had you and Mary Margaret." He admitted and lost his smug grin. But he was still excited and happy about the progress.

"Yes, let's stick to the all for one theme. With us being the all, and Emma being the one." Mary Margaret suggested.

"Yeah, I think I can agree to that." Killian nodded.

"You better young man." David stated firmly. "Now, this is still spring break for you and a vacation for Mary Margaret, so let's do something special."

"Like what?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I've booked us for a private sail, right here in Alligator Point on a yacht. You said you've never been sailing, and it's one of Killian's favorite things to do." David told them, making them both really excited.

"What's her name?" Killian asked about the yacht.

"Allegro."

"I wonder if that's a fitting name and she's fast." Mary Margaret commented with a mix of excitement and trepidation.

"I hope so!" Killian jumped in, he couldn't wait. Even though he was sure it couldn't be faster than the Jolly Roger, which was his brother's.

"Come on, let's go find out." David encouraged them and led the way.

CS

"I still can't believe how amazing that was. Thank you again for arranging that, David." Mary Margaret said for tenth time as they entered Granny's later than evening.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. That's all the thanks I need."

"Welcome back, folks. Sheriff, you have a message from Robin." Granny informed them from the front desk.

David left to call Robin back and Mary Margaret went to her room to change clothes. She got most of the water that splashed up while they were sailing. That left Killian alone with Granny.

"What is all this about, Killian?"

"Well, Granny, we came here to help a girl named Emma Swan. She's an orphan, and she was adopted but not by a good person. Her name is Zelena, and she is using Emma to get this emerald. There's this tunnel under her house that leads to it, but an adult can't get through there. Tomorrow night Emma will have to go down there again to get it. But last time she got really sick because it is so damp down there." Killian explained to her since he somehow knew he could trust Granny.

"And the police haven't gotten her out of there yet?"

"I don't understand adults sometimes. I know they're there to help, but they make things too complicated sometimes." Killian sighed and lowered his head. "Little John is looking to see if there's another way in, so maybe we can rescue Emma from the other side. But they're taking their time."

"Well, you don't have to worry, Killian, because I know a thing or two about this tunnel you're talking about." Granny stated and surprised him.

"You do? What?" Killian asked with shock and excitement. "I've never been in the tunnel myself. But there's a legend that my mother told me that her mother told her. And I've told it to my daughter and granddaughter." Granny informed him and then started telling the tale. "Two hundred years ago a pirate, named Captain Rogers, came to the point and built a house for when he retired. As part of its design, he had a secret tunnel put in just in case he ever needed to escape because his peaceful retirement was interrupted. He had a lot of enemies because he was rich with hundreds of emeralds. Those were the only gems he cared about because they matched the eyes of the woman he loved since he was a boy.

"He retired, married his sweetheart, had a son with her, and lived a peaceful life for many years. All was well, until his fears came true and they were attacked. His wife and son escaped out the tunnel, but Captain Rogers knew he wouldn't make it. So he took the one emerald that matched his wife's eyes the best, gave it to her to keep safe, and made her promise that she'd block off the exit to the tunnel once she was through."

"Did she do it?" Killian asked, right on the edge of his seat as he listened to the story. "Yes, she did." Granny nodded and continued. "But she returned to the house once the other pirate was gone. She left the emerald with her husband and continued to live in the house to make sure no one ever disturbed her husband's resting place. When he was old enough, their son sealed off the tunnel entrance from the house so his father's most precious emerald would never be taken. From then on there has always been someone looking after the place to keep things safe."

"I like that story. And it's true so that makes it even better!" Killian stated with excitement. But then something dawned on him. "But who is supposed to be watching over it now?"

"It used to be me, but I passed it on to someone else when I moved up here to start the inn. But he died a few years ago, and I think he passed it on to a man named Graham. He's the park ranger I believe."

"I don't think he's doing a very good job." He shook his head.

"I wholeheartedly agree, Killian." Granny nodded. "And it's high time I did something. You see, being a pirate and family of a pirate, no one knows where the exit to the tunnel is. But I have an idea. There's an old well that's been boarded up for over a hundred years in the woods. Wells need water and there's a body of water in that tunnel. I say that somewhere they're connected. So tomorrow night, I'll help you find that tunnel so you can sneak in and save Emma."

"Thanks, Granny! This is perfect. Today just keeps getting better and better." Killian said and gave Granny a hug.

"Let's just hope it works." Granny chuckled and patted his shoulder.

"And have faith that things will turn out right." Mary Margaret jumped in. "You don't think you two could do this completely alone could you? I don't know if I could go down a well, but I'll be there."

"Mary Margaret! I promise I was going to tell you and David this time." Killian quickly said in surprise.

"And I was going to tell the sheriff too. I want Emma to be rescued, but I want our Killian to stay safe too." Granny assured her as well. "I know, Granny. I trust you. David might need a little more to be won over, but I think this is our best shot." Mary Margaret gave them a conspiratorial smile.

"Yes, it is. So make sure it isn't wasted and get some sleep tonight young man. You too young lady." Granny ordered them. "We will, Granny." Both Killian and Mary Margaret nodded and laughed just as David returned from his phone call.

CS

The next morning a well-rested Killian prepared for his day carefully because it was not just any day. This was the day they'd save Swan. He knew it because he had the same feeling he'd felt when he found the bottle. For once it finally meant a good thing like he always hoped it would instead of signaling something bad. He was so caught up in his thoughts and looking at a map that Granny had given him that he almost didn't hear the phone ring. "Morning, little brother." Liam greeted him when he finally answered.

"Morning, old brother." Killian replied sarcastically, growing more and more frustrated with being called 'Little brother' with every passing day.

"Who are you calling old?" Liam cried in mock outrage. "Someone is going to be doing some deck scrubbing for that when he is back home. But until then I hope you are having a good time."

"Yes, Liam! You won't believe it, but Granny told me this amazing story last night about a pirate and it's all true. With any luck Swan will be rescued tonight!"

"I'm glad to hear that for both you and the lass. But remember what I've been telling you. Stay safe, listen to David, and let the police do their job."

"I will, Liam." Killian nodded, even though his brother couldn't see him. "So, how are things for you?" "Good, very good. Mr. Smee is thinking of expanding the business which will give me more responsibility while he is away. It will mean more work, but it will be better for us in the long run, little brother." "I'm happy for you, Liam, and us. Things are okay now just so you know, but I know how important this is to you. That's the man you want to be."

"The man I want to be is the one who gives you the best, Killian. You deserve that."

"You do too, Liam."

"I love you, Killian." Liam told him. The words weren't often said, but they didn't need to be. They both knew how true those words were, and it made it all the more meaningful when they did. Killian hadn't admitted it before because he was enjoying the trip, but he was beginning to miss his brother. "And with that, I have to leave for work now, but I want you to remember that."

"I know. I love you too, Liam." Killian said as the call ended.

"Is everything good with Liam?" David asked a few minutes later as they went to breakfast, Granny had made homemade pancakes for everyone.

"Yeah, things are good. Mr. Smee is thinking of expanding the business which is good in the long run for us Liam says."

"It sure sounds like it. We'll have to celebrate when we get home."

"Yeah, that and rescuing Emma." Killian added as they sat at the table with Mary Margaret. "About that, Mary Margaret mentioned something but I'm not sure it's a good idea." David shook his head.

"What other way is there? I can't go in from the house entrance because I doubt I can get past Zelena and Walsh. And you can't go through that entrance because the wall is so thick they could only make a hole big enough for Emma. Me going through the well is the only choice." Killian argued and tried to persuade him.

"There's always another way, Killian, and don't worry we'll find it. And that's why we're going to talk to Robin. He has more news for us." David tried to encourage him.

They finished eating their breakfast without much more talking. And if there was conversation, it consisted of the weather, Granny's cooking, and somewhere Mary Margaret wanted to visit before they went back to Boston. Afterwards, Killian went back to his room to get his jacket and the map Granny gave him when Granny caught him in the hall. "Don't worry about David. My granddaughter is going to be here in a little bit and she's going to drive me to Alligator Point. With us helping out, I guarantee Emma will be rescued tonight."

"Thanks again, Granny. I'll see you later then." Killian smiled and ran to meet back up with David and Mary Margaret.

CS

"So I was right yesterday when I said you found out a lot." Robin said when they arrived at Alligator Point. "I gave that information to Mulan and you're never going to believe this. Regina Mills is Zelena's half-sister, and she did arrange for the adoption. This house was condemned by Detective Gold who was good friends with Zelena's father. She used to babysit his son Neal. Anyway, this house was condemned a few months after Zelena inherited her father's antique shop in New York."

"Bloody hell." Killian whispered.

"Killian!" Both David and Mary Margaret reprimanded him and Killian quickly lowered his head and scratched behind his ear.

"I'm sorry. But didn't you hear what he just said? Granny said she passed it on to someone, probably Zelena's dad. He died and passed it on to Graham and his shop to Zelena. That's probably how she found out about it. She got Gold to condemn the house, had Walsh fix it up, and then asked Regina to help her adopt a kid when they couldn't get through."

"That makes sense except for two things." Robin spoke up after Killian gave his theory. "Who is Granny and what did she pass on?" Killian quickly explained to him the story Granny had told the night before and the present-day details.

"I'm sorry but bloody hell is right." Robin responded, more than a little shocked. "How did we not put these pieces together sooner?"

"Well, in a puzzle this size it's hard to organize all the pieces, and it takes time to find the ones that fit together." Mary Margaret gave a bit of insight and wisdom.

"And now it appears the time has come and the pieces are all in place." David added.

"Maybe not all of them, but the others are minor. We can find them out when we question Gold and Graham, or from Emma's statement. She'll have someone who will listen to and believe her this time." Robin told them.

"Speaking of time, let's not waste anymore. How about you and I question Gold while Little John questions Graham and maybe finds this well that Granny spoke of." David suggested.

"Sounds good." Robin nodded.

"What do we do in the meantime?" Mary Margaret asked what Killian wanted to know too.

"You can start by opening the door." Granny called through the screen door.

"You came!" Killian jumped up and quickly let her in.

"Of course I did." Granny laughed. "Young adults need someone to watch out for them just like young boys. Just look at Ruby."

"Granny!" A woman who had a red streak in her hair interjected as Killian noticed her for the first time.

"Quit complaining. You're more outspoken than I am." Granny muttered under her breath while Mary Margaret made introductions to Robin.

"Robin, this is Granny who we were telling you about."

"It's very nice to meet the rest of you. And everyone, this is my granddaughter Ruby."

"Hi! This is no adventure with lemurs, but I'm happy to help." Ruby replied.

"Yeah, I don't know about lemurs, but it will be an adventure none the less. We're happy to have you, Ruby." Mary Margaret greeted her back with a smile.

* * *

**So this is about the half way point of the story. Thanks for making it this far, and I hope will continue to enjoy this story. We're very close to having Emma rescued, but she still needs a family and that will be the focus of the second half. Any guesses there? Feel free to review and share thoughts. Until next Monday!**

Guest Alexa: I love seeing your theories. Regina sort of knows what's going on, but is turning a blind eye to it. She got what she wanted by taking Emma away from Mary Margaret.


	6. The Rescue

"So, now we're one man down." Killian heard Robin say as he and Mary Margaret came in.

They had been with Granny and Ruby at the beach. But now it was almost time to search for the well to save Swan.

"But obviously not a man worth having. I can understand protecting your family, but that wasn't the right way." David shook his head.

"What are you two talking about?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Detective Gold. It turns out he was helping Zelena all along, so he's been suspended." David told her. Killian knew he had a bad feeling about Gold, but he didn't think he was helping Zelena.

"How was he helping her?" Granny spoke up and asked. "Her father was his friend, and she used to babysit his son Neal. So she knew something about his past that could cause him to lose custody of his son if she told anyone. He did her bidding to keep her mouth shut." Robin informed them. "So, let me guess. Emma ran away, Gold was the detective to deal with it, and made sure to keep it under wraps." Ruby stated, figuring it out exactly.

"Right, but he wasn't the only one involved in that. Graham, the park ranger, is an ex-boyfriend of Regina Mills." David added.

"Regina never loved Graham. She only dated him because he was nice to me, and she thought she was stealing him away and could manipulate him. It appears she still can." Mary Margaret sighed.

"Yes, Regina called in a favor when Zelena inherited her father's shop and found out about the emerald. He's the protector or whatever you're calling him. But he's obviously not very good since he spilled and is letting them get away with it." Robin continued to tell them.

"Did he say why?" Granny asked.

"No, he didn't." Robin shook his head.

"I get that money makes people crazy sometimes. But how can they just stand by when an innocent girl is involved?" Ruby said in a disgusted tone and also shook her head.

"You said it, money makes people crazy. But the important thing is that we're not standing by." David spoke up, filling everyone with a bit of hope. "Now, let's go out there."

CS

"There it is!" Killian shouted and started running faster towards the well.

"Right where Little John said it would be." David said with a bit of wonder and awe that it was true. "When you look up through the trees, and you can see the stars the brightest."

It wasn't in the original plan for him to come along. But Killian was glad to have another adult. David was good in the woods, not as good as Mary Margaret turned out to be, but it was another thing the charming couple had in common.

"It's different than I thought it would be. It's bigger and…I don't know. There's just something different about it." Mary Margaret mused at the well that was old and worn, but still strong and sturdy.

"It looks like it belongs in a storybook. Like it doesn't belong here, but a couple hundred years ago." Killian added.

"That's because it was." Granny told them. "If it could talk, I bet you would never be bored again with all the stories it could tell."

"And it's going to tell one more." Mary Margaret smiled both in an encouraging and almost motherly way. "Are you ready, Killian?"

He eagerly nodded but didn't speak just in case his nerves somehow got to him. He was excited and nothing would stop him from helping Swan, but now that this was really happening, he was feeling a little seasick. But all heroes had a moment or two of doubt right? All that matters was that they did it anyway, and they succeeded by rescuing the princess. Or in this case, a lost girl in need of a family that hopefully she would find with them. It wasn't a normal family, or even an official one with him, Liam, David, and now Mary Margaret and Granny, but there was no shortage of love to go around.

CS

Killian was settled into a harness, another good reason to include David, and was lowered into the well with a flashlight, pocket knife, compass, and a walkie-talkie. He detached from the harness when he got to the bottom of the well and sent them a message before exploring the tunnel. It wasn't long until he heard a voice yelling. He suspected it was Walsh toward Emma. He quietly continued so that Walsh wouldn't suspect anyone else was in the tunnel.

When Emma was finally in sight, he was shocked to see that she was disappearing before his eyes. The underground lake was a shallow one. If Killian was walking through the water, it would have come to his knees. But for Swan, it was at her waist and rising to her chest. He didn't know why she was sinking, but he did know that he had to do something.

"Guys, I found Emma, but she's sinking somehow." Killian whispered into the walkie-talkie.

"Hang on, Killian; we're going to send Mary Margaret down. Don't get yourself in danger too." David told him, and he listened, even though it killed him to wait.

"Get back here with that emerald, Emma!" Walsh yelled, not caring that Emma was in danger because of the bloody emerald.

"I can't, Walsh! I'm sinking!" Swan yelled back with anger in voice to hide the panic that Killian could see on her face as he made his way closer by walking on the edge of the water.

"Swim, or throw it to me, I don't care. Just give us the emerald, you little munchkin!" A woman, whom he assumed was Zelena, responded.

"I can't…I can't swim!" Emma cried, finally letting panic set in as the water came to her neck.

"I'm coming, Swan, hold on." Killian yelled out, not caring anymore about keeping his presence hidden or waiting for Mary Margaret.

He swam the short distance to her and got to her just before her head went under. She was safe now from drowning, but he couldn't swim away and get her to the safely out of the water. It was like they both had anchors attached to their feet.

"Emma, let go of the emerald. We can't let them have it anyway, and it's not worth your life." He told her and she quickly nodded and dropped the green gem.

A second later he was able to move and led her to dry land, but they weren't out of danger yet. Killian had heard their voices, but he never actually saw Emma's captors, so he didn't know where the hole in the cave was. True to what he had been told, Walsh's body couldn't fit through, but his head and one arm could. Before either of them realized it, the man's arm was snaked around Emma so she couldn't get away.

"Get me that emerald, boy, and nobody gets hurt." Walsh told him.

Killian didn't know if he had any weapons on him or not, but the thought terrified him. He couldn't move or take his eyes off Swan. Afraid that if he did, something would happen to her.

"Emma! Killian!" He heard Mary Margaret call out to them.

"What the bloody hell is happening?" Zelena demanded.

"He's letting Emma go if he knows what's good for him." Mary Margaret stated and drew her bow with an arrow pointed right at Walsh.

"I don't take orders from a Robin Hood wanna be." Walsh shouted at her as he started to handcuff Emma to make a complicated thing worse and secure his hold on her. "But the boy better take orders from me. I understand that you're probably scared and that's why you haven't done it yet. So I'm gonna be nice and give you until the count of ten. One…Two…"

"Robin Hood wasn't just good with a bow. He was a hero for helping those in need. But being good certainly doesn't hurt." She told him and shot through the hole in the tunnel.

He couldn't see the results, but from Walsh's cry of pain, Killian knew that Mary Margaret had successfully hit him. Emma started to run when Walsh let go and disappeared from the opening, but Zelena caught her by the chain between the cuffs.

"Enough of this!" Zelena yelled and suddenly Walsh's arm was gone and Emma was trapped by Zelena instead. "I've worked for years for this, and I'm not going to let two little munchkins, my sister's enemy, and a monkey of a henchman ruin this!"

"I'm not a munchkin!" Emma yelled and spun around to face Zelena, having freed herself from the cuffs. Out of nowhere she pulled out a pocket knife and…

"Emma!" Mary Margaret begged for her not to do anything dangerous.

Emma barely let them notice that she paid attention, never looking away from Zelena.

"Swan, let's go. You're free, and she can't follow us." Killian finally both said something and moved as he put his hand on her arm.

"I'm not a munchkin." Swan repeated. "I'm not a lost girl, your fake daughter, or anything else I don't want to be. But you, you'll always be a wicked, greedy, and jealous witch!"

With that, Swan threw the knife at a rope that he hadn't noticed before. The rope snapped and down came a bucket of green algae on Zelena's head.

"Now we can go." Emma sighed with a smug grin as they listened to Zelena scream and then begin complaining.

CS

"There you all are!" Robin greeted them when they entered the rental house. "I've got some good news for you. We have a legitimate charge to file against Walsh. I just sent of the guys over there to arrest him. And while they're at it, they can question Zelena. Or Walsh will give her up during interrogation. Either way works and Emma will be out of their custody."

"Was it his hair?" Emma asked as she stepped out from behind Mary Margaret.

"What?" Robin asked in shock when he saw her, and Killian had to fight not to laugh from the look on his face.

"Or was the fact that he grinned like a monkey?" Emma added.

"No, I mean what are you doing here? How…" Robin began and then answered his own question. "Killian, please tell me you didn't do this alone."

"No, David, Mary Margaret, and Granny all helped." Killian told him with a bit of pride that he had done things right and not by himself.

"I don't know if that's better or worse. Actually it's not better, maybe just the lesser of the two evils." Robin mumbled and shook his head. "Granny, why don't you take Killian and our newest guest to the kitchen for a snack before bed?"

Killian looked to Emma and they both knew it wasn't a suggestion. It was a way to get rid of them so he could talk to the adults. Into the kitchen they went, but as soon as the door shut behind them, he and Emma had their ears to it.

"None of that now." Granny scolded them.

"But, Granny! We want to know what they're gonna do." Killian tried to plead with her.

"And they shouldn't get in trouble for me." Emma added, and Killian wanted to tell her that that wouldn't be the case. But Granny stepped in again to help them out.

"I'm not saying that for eavesdropping, you two need a good freshening up. Killian, show Emma the way up the backstairs to the bathroom. I had Ruby get some clothes for a girl. When you get back there will be cocoa and a play-by-play of what's going on in there."

"That was great what you said to Robin." Killian laughed as they entered the bedroom, and sure enough there was an extra sleeping bag next to his that had clothes on top. "Did you see the look on his face?"

"Yeah, but it wasn't as good as Zelena's." Emma commented as they walked across the hall to the bathroom once Emma gathered her new things.

"Did you have that all along?" He asked.

"The bucket? Sort of." She shrugged. "I hate algae, it's slimy. I always scooped it up and gathered it in the bucket. It couldn't have been put to better use."

"I'll agree with that." He laughed and then made his way back to the bedroom to change while Emma did so in the bathroom.

When they made it back to the kitchen, the room was filled with the smell of cocoa. Words couldn't be made out, but the adults could be heard in the other room. And Granny, true to her word, had two mugs set on the table while she was stationed by the door.

"There the two of you are. And you Emma look like a new girl already. If you're not sentimental about those old, soaked clothes, I'll get rid of them. You sure gave us a scare young lady." Granny stated.

"Sorry, Granny." Swan apologized and her face fell as she stared at the hot cocoa in her hand.

"Oh don't you worry." Granny immediately caught it and made to cheer her up. "It's past us now and we're just happy your safe. And so is Robin. He just has to deal with more paperwork and reports now. That makes all adults miserable no matter what. That grown up talk going on in there is not your fault, and don't you act like it is."

"Okay, Granny," Swan replied and this time with a smile. "You don't have any cinnamon do you?"

"I certainly do. You know, Mary Margaret takes hers that way." Granny commented as she went to retrieve the cinnamon.

"She got me to try it at the orphanage. She sure was right that it's good." She told her as she put a generous amount in her cocoa. She gave the container back to Granny and then glanced his way. "She was right about blue birds too."

That was all Swan needed to say for Killian to understand.

* * *

**Emma is safe! I tried to follow The Rescuers and also make this unique for Emma and Killian. I hope it was exciting and lived up to expectations. Personally one of my favorite moments was having Emma say she wasn't a munchkin and that Mary Margaret was right about blue birds. I think I tied up most of the loss ends for this arc of the story. But feel free to ask any questions if you need something cleared up. Thanks for your support and reviews. See you next time.**

Guest Alexa: you're on the right track. And this wouldn't be the same without Granny. Not only does she have a small but important part in the rescue, but she also eavesdropped for them. Thanks for the review.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Once Upon a Time or The Rescuers. But the poem is original work.

* * *

"Morning, kiddos," David greeted Killian and Emma the next morning. They were awake before he came in, but not by much. "We have a big day and need to get started."

"We do?" Swan asked as she sat up and hugged her pillow.

"Yes, we do. You need to talk to Robin and the other police officers to help make sure Zelena and Walsh are charged with their crimes. So Mary Margaret and I will take you." David told her and then turned to him. "And you, Killian, will pack things up with Granny since we're leaving tomorrow."

"How long will it take with the police?" Killian asked. He was hoping to spend time with Emma in Florida before they went back to Boston and school started again.

"I'm not sure, but the sooner we get ready and leave the sooner we'll be back." David answered, which wasn't surprising for an adult. "And don't forget to call Liam. I'm surprised he hasn't been driving me crazy already since you didn't call last night. Do me a favor and down play some things until we talk in person."

"Will I be in trouble when we get back?" Killian hesitantly asked, already expecting the answer to be yes.

"Under different circumstances, probably. But this is a lot different and your brother knew that when he let you come. It'll be okay no matter what. And either way, you did good, Killian." David told him honestly.

"Thanks, David," Killian nodded and not just for those words of comfort. "for everything."

CS

"Will you miss us, Granny?" Killian asked her as she helped him back his suite case.

"Of course I will. But it's time for us to part ways for a little while. You're meant to be with your brother, and Emma needs to go back to the orphanage so she can be adopted. And by a real family this time." Granny answered him.

At first her words didn't bother him, but then she mentioned Swan. He would miss Granny but the thought of saying goodbye wasn't too bad. He didn't want to think about saying goodbye to Emma after all this.

"What's wrong, Killian?" Granny asked, seeing his change.

"I never thought about this." He said with a shrug. He could have said more, but that was the general idea, and he wasn't ready to talk about all of it yet.

"It's never fun to leave after an exciting adventure, but you're always welcome back." She assured him and motioned for him to sit on the suit case so she could zip it all the way.

"Thanks, Granny," He did his best to smile. "But it's more than that."

"You've grown very close to Emma haven't you." Granny spoke. It should have been a question but they both knew it wasn't.

"We found her and saved a girl in trouble. I thought I found a friend too." He admitted as they made their way to Granny's room where she had things to pack for Emma.

All along Killian had been hoping that this feeling he had would turn out to be a good one. It wasn't until he actually met Swan that he had another hope he hadn't even realized. He wanted a friend that understood him. He didn't really know Emma that well yet, but he just knew that she could be that person. He loved his brother, David was like a second dad in some ways, he had Mary Margaret and Granny now too, and of course he had friends at school. But he couldn't talk to his school friends or even Liam about everything. Either he wouldn't know how to say it out loud right, or they couldn't relate with his situation and what he felt. Family understood better than school friends of course, but none of them were a nine year old boy. He wanted someone he could open up to that would understand, and he wanted to be that person for Swan too.

"Well, you can write one another. I've seen you drawing and writing in that notebook." Granny pointed out as she laid out twice the amount of clothes that he had on the bed.

"I like those things. I try different things out on my own in my notebook, and I can write what I can't always tell someone else." He told her.

Writing in the notebook was a good outlet, but with a friend he could say those things out loud, like he was with Granny now. It's not that he didn't ever talk to Liam, David, or anyone else. But he wanted to share different things with different people. He wanted to share with Emma.

"Well, maybe now you can share with Emma." Granny said what he had just thought and the suitcase ended up on the bed more out of surprise than him planning on putting it there. "It might be good for both of you."

"I'd rather talk to her in person." He said quietly and then changed the subject. He didn't want to seem like he didn't appreciate Granny and her advice. And that's how it started in the first place. "But writing wouldn't be so bad. Could I write to you too?"

"Of course, Killian," She smiled and laughed. "I would enjoy nothing more."

CS

_Searching for something on the waves_

_Over these swells, a message braves_

_A call for help meets call for more_

_When found upon a Northern shore_

_A lad compelled to see it through_

_He felt the link between the two_

_How strong it was he soon would learn_

_And oh how the tables would turn_

_The duckling lass saved her own day_

_Now a swan set to fly away_

_More than adventures in his life_

_Battle with good against the strife_

_He found what he was searching for_

_Someone to know him at the core_

Killian set down his notebook, having been at it for a little over an hour. It didn't feel finished yet, but his brain hurt. After he finished packing with Granny, he sat down to write a note to Emma to give her when they got back to Boston. Instead he started writing their story so far, and maybe that's why he couldn't finish. This adventure was nearly over, but he didn't really know what would happen next. Granny also told him not to worry about Boston and parting ways when they still had time here. So he took a break and watched TV until the others came back with lunch.

When they did, David filled in all the details of their morning, and there were a lot of them. The ones Killian paid attention to were the facts that Mary Margaret was Emma's guardian until they got back to the orphanage, and Emma had been seen to by a doctor. He was worried she would become sick like she mentioned before. And now that Emma was back, his other worries about going separate ways once they left Florida, didn't seem so terrible. Not that he wouldn't miss her, but it was easier to enjoy the present.

"Hey, Killian, Granny has some board games she said we could play!" Emma announced soon after lunch. "Wanna play battleship?"

"Emma, a word of advice, Killian cheats at that game." David warned her.

"No, I don't, you're just embarrassed that you lost to a six year old once." Killian instantly shot back. "Water and ships are part of instincts even when it comes to games."

"It doesn't matter. I have a superpower and know when someone is lying to me." Swan shook her head, unfazed by warnings. "And you don't need to cheat against me anyway. I've never played before."

"You've never played battleship?" He cried in outrage. That was just wrong. "Well, you are about to learn from the fiercest captain to sail the ten-by-ten seas."

CS

"D-2" Emma called with confidence.

"Miss" Killian told her with a grin, and she rolled her eyes in return. She got a hit on her previous turn, but this time she went in the wrong direction. "So, how come you've never played before? You're pretty good so far. I say I-8."

"Miss" She told him with pride and a bit of payback. "E-3"

"Hit" He sighed as he placed red peg two out of four on his battleship. He was hoping she'd say F-2. He had found all of her ships except the two piece destroyer. That was the hardest part of the game in his opinion. "B-9"

"Missed again. I'm catching up you know. The turtle beats the hare you know." Swan teased as he dug for his white peg. "At the orphanage in Boston with Mary Margaret, most of the pieces were missing to the games. And this is for kids seven and older. Okay, this turn…E-4."

"Hit" He let her know, but this time it didn't bother him so much, he was more focused on the piece of herself that Swan decided to share. Killian had a knack for keeping things organized that he got from his mom and then his brother. He rarely lost games or movie cases, but the games and toys at school were usually missing things and that was frustrating. It had to be annoying and unsettling not to have anything of your own to take care of and keep to yourself.

"Earth to Killian, it's your turn." She got his attention after he got lost in his thoughts. "C-6"

"Hey that almost sounded like you said seasick. Be glad you missed that." She laughed. "E-5"

"Ha! You missed." He said with maybe too much satisfaction. "H-3"

"Hit" Emma grumbled and hung her head.

"It's about time." He said mostly to himself as he finally placed a red peg on the upper half of the board. "What about when you went to New York? That was supposed to be older kids right? So things were probably taken care of better."

"Yeah, but I was the new kid and obviously wasn't from around there. It was easier to keep to myself than have them make fun of me. Or make a friend and then get separated." She told him as if it were a fact and not something personal and went right back to the game. "E-1"

"Hit and sunk. You sunk my battleship, Captain Swan. Good form, but not good enough, and you'll pay for that." He warned before calling his finally move. "H-2"

"O!" She yelled, making a pun. "Hit and sunk. But this isn't the last you'll see of me, Captain Jones!"

"I look forward to it. I love a challenge." He continued with their acting and shook hands. "You may lose against me, Swan, but you'll never actually lose me."

"What do you mean?" She asked wearily as they began packing up the game.

"I mean I'll write to you, and we can stay friends no matter what. If your letter can find me in Boston then I can find you in New York, or Maine, or Washington State." He told her and he meant every word of it, even if Emma was quiet for several minutes and wouldn't look at him.

"Emma! Killian! Get your socks and shoes on. Mary Margaret and I have a fun idea for the rest of the afternoon." David called out to them from the other room of the hotel.

"Okay, we'll be ready in a minute." Killian called back to him. Then he and Emma wordlessly got ready as told.

Killian had his hand on the door handle to leave when Emma grabbed his arm to hold him back a minute.

"Good." She whispered, admitting she wanted their friendship as much as he did.

CS

_Someone to give strength and receive_

_And in one another believe_

_All along and now he could see_

_And now his friend must be set free_

_With faith and with hope like a bird's_

_He would stay true and keep his words_

_They would not always be apart_

_And like the message at the start_

_Despite the waves they'd find their way_

_Together again and to stay_

Killian finished in his notebook that night. He was supposed to be asleep, but he had a flashlight under his covers. Before they went out with David and Mary Margaret, he was finally able to put his feelings to words and tell Emma. He wanted to add to his notebook while it was still on his mind. Now it was finished and had the right ending. It was over, but with the promise of a future.

* * *

**Some real life experience in this chapter. I actually set up a game of Battleship to make the moves realistic while they're talking. Also the bit of writer's block that Killian has, was true for me while writing. That poem is my own for this story. I hope you enjoyed this. This chapter has some of my favorite moments and probably makes top 3. Thanks for the reviews so far, and I love hearing more!**

Guest Alexa: Thank you! And yes, I wanted to show the connect Emma and Mary Margaret have.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, actually most of the next day, was a blur. They checked out of Granny's, went through the airport and security, and took naps not long after the plane took off. When the plane landed in Boston, Killian walked like a zombie as he followed David and Mary Margaret off the plane and through the airport.

Liam was there to pick them up and that perked him up a little bit. Killian introduced Emma to Liam with excitement, and after that the adults started talking. Emma had been just as tired as him before, and now she was in a better mood as well. She was glad to be back in Boston and soon they started playing I Spy. But that wasn't easy to do while the vehicle was moving. So they switched to the alphabet game. He needed to find and 'M' and Emma needed to find an 'O'.

"There's McDonalds!" Killian announced as soon as he saw the yellow 'M' in the distance.

"Hey, there's an 'O' on that license plate. Does that count?" Emma asked as she pointed to a car that Killian couldn't see the plate on it.

"If it really has an 'O' then I guess so. But if you're cheating you have to go back to the letter 'A'." Killian told her. "Oh look there's an 'N' in on the street sign. Now we're on the same letter."

"Don't worry, Killian. There's an 'O' on that plate." Mary Margaret vouched for her.

"So I'm on the letter 'P'." Emma informed him and stuck her tongue out.

For the next few blocks neither of them spotted anything. Now the pressure was really on because they were at a bit of a stalemate and they were getting closer to Mary Margaret's apartment.

"Look there's a party store! That's 'P'." Emma announced, but Killian didn't mind too much this time.

"Don't get too happy, Swan. The next letter for you is 'Q'. And we already passed the Dairy Queen." Killian couldn't help but bring her down a peg.

"You never know, Killian. I could decide to get gas in the truck, and I might drive around a bit to see which one has the better prices. I could end up driving right by the Dairy Queen again." Liam teased from the driver's seat.

"Don't worry, Emma, you'll find the 'Q' and then breeze right through the rest." Mary Margaret encouraged her. "And I'm glad you saw that party store. We should stop in there later."

"Why?" Emma asked and only briefly looked away from the window where she was searching high and low for a 'Q'.

"You two really didn't hear anything?" David asked and eyed them through the rear-view mirror.

"That one seems to match Killian when it comes to being stubborn and competitive." Liam shook his head.

"Well, we decided to have a little party on Friday. We can celebrate pulling off this rescue, a going away party for you, Emma, and Liam has some good news to announce about work." Mary Margaret told them. "Old Navy! That's my 'O'!" Killian jumped in when he saw the store. "Do I have to wait until Friday to find out?"

"No, Killian, you and I will have a talk when you get home from school tomorrow." Liam told him.

"And I may have some news of my own to share." David added with a smile that Killian knew Liam would say was suspicious if he had it.

"And what would that be?" Mary Margaret asked. Killian saw Liam roll his eyes at them, and Killian knew for himself that they were flirting.

"Sorry, but you're not as lucky as Killian. You have to wait until Friday, Miss Blanchard." David replied as he turned around from the passenger's seat to look at her. "But I promise that you will be the first to know."

CS

"That was David as you probably guessed." Liam told him the next night when he got off the phone and came back to Killian's room. "Where were we?"

"We were about to have a serious talk about your work news that I'm probably not going to like. But first, did David tell you what his news is?" Killian asked, having been curious since the day before, as he turned away from the sea-scape puzzle he had started with Liam before the phone rang.

"He didn't, but I have my suspicions." Liam replied as he sat across from him and started sorting pieces.

"And what are they?" Killian kept pressing.

"Never you mind." Liam told him and that ended that. "So, why do you think this is a serious conversation that you won't like?"

"We went bowling when you got off work and you bought food from there. You never do that cause you think it's more expensive and you're already spending money on the bowling." Killian answered as he connected a small section to the rest of the puzzle.

"Maybe I'm trying to compete with David. He took you on an adventure while I'm the big brother with all the rules. I can't have him being cooler than I am to my little brother." Liam countered. Killian knew that wasn't the reason, but it was still a good point.

"Younger brother." Killian automatically corrected first. Then he took a break from the puzzle to say what he needed to say. "That is a case of David one and Liam zero. Other than that, you can't compare. David is like another brother sometimes, but you're not like, you are my brother. That means most of the time you get stuck playing bad cop, and David can be good cop. You and David are different, but where would I be if I didn't have both of you to look out for me?"

"Aye, I'll always be grateful for David as a friend, and there's no denying he cares about you. Speaking of spending time together how does a sailing trip to Maine sound when you finish school?"

"Really!?"

Liam was usually really busy in the summer with other people taking off for vacation, and he picked up extra shifts.

"Really." Liam nodded and they shared a 'high-five'. "Mr. Smee wants to operate a new branch out of Maine, and he wants me to be the head of it. When the school year is over we'll move there. It will take work to get things up and running. Once it is though, and I have some good workmen to do the jobs, I should be able to step back."

"Won't you have a lot to do if you're running it?" Killian asked skeptically. This wasn't bad news like he was expecting. It sounded good, but he was wondering if it would be too good. "I'll have lots of responsibility yes, but in different ways. It will be more office work than manual labor I expect. What do you think?"

"That's great, Liam. I'm proud of my much older brother." He said with sincerity and sarcasm in the same sentence. He couldn't help it. "I know mom would be too."

"Thank you, Killian, I appreciate that." Liam replied and put his hand on his shoulder. "But this isn't just about me. This will be good for both of us. I don't know where we'll be living yet, but there are many small towns in the area. It will be good to be away from the city. And probably better schools, get to know more people, and relax more."

"That sounds nice." Killian admitted with a small smile. "And it won't be too far to visit David will it?" "David and Mary Margaret by the looks of it." Liam mumbled. "But no, it won't be too far."

"So, was it as bad as you thought it would be?" Liam asked a little while later once Killian had returned to, and nearly finished, his puzzle.

"Not really I guess." Killian shrugged. "I sort of figured you got a promotion at work and it would mean less time for us. But I trust you. If you say that it will be better in the long run then I'll follow you, brother."

"Thank you, brother. The Brothers Jones to the ends of the earth then. Or to Maine at least."

"Aye, aye, Captain." Killian nodded and saluted.

CS

"Let me get this straight." Liam began on Friday night after hearing everyone's story of the events in Florida.

The adults were sitting around the kitchen of Mary Margaret's loft. And Killian was making brownies with Emma, and Mary Margaret overseeing them of course.

"Zelena's father died and left her the antique shop in New York, and that's how she found out about the emerald at Alligator Point. She and her fiancé Walsh couldn't get to the emerald and decided that using a child would be less suspicious than having an adult come in and possibly out them or something."

"So far so good." David told him. "And Walsh owned a furniture store on the same block. If he wasn't caught with Zelena, he would've been caught eventually for fraud with his taxes and other illegal things with money."

"Birds of a feather I guess." Robin added and Little John nodded. They were invited to the little get together too since they had a part in saving Emma.

"Conveniently, Zelena and Regina are half-sisters, and they worked some things out. Zelena was able to adopt a child without going through the usual processes, and Regina was able to make Mary Margaret suffer by getting rid of the child she had grown attached to. Begging your pardon for the expression, Emma."

"It's okay, I know what you mean." Killian saw Emma shrug as they read the next step of the recipe together. "And they're both getting in trouble for what they did, right?" "Yes, they are." Mary Margaret stated. "Could you pass me, the measuring cup?"

"They also had Detective Gold in on it because Zelena knew some dirt on him that could cause him to lose custody of his son. There was also Graham who had a crush on Regina, so he let them get away with a few things when he was the guardian or whatever of the emerald. This whole thing is based on shady deals with people trusting someone who knows someone. I'm surprised this didn't fall apart sooner and that it went down as easily as it did."

"I don't know about that. If Killian wasn't so determined, and if we didn't meet Granny, who knows what would have happened." David added. "Ah yes, I've heard plenty about Granny since Killian met her." Liam laughed. "She's the one that told you the legend and helped you find the well that Killian went down to rescue Emma from Zelena and Walsh."

"Emma rescued herself actually. She got herself away when Zelena grabbed her." Killian spoke up.

"And scared the daylight out of all of us right before she threw that knife and made the bucket fall on Zelena. Where did you get that from anyway?" Mary Margaret asked her. And Killian had to admit he was wondering too, and he had a suspicion.

"I stole it from Killian." Swan admitted proudly. "The only one who saves me is me."

"And well done, lass." Liam stated. "You know if my little brother and friends weren't involved I probably wouldn't believe any of this."

"I'll agree with that. And as good as this turned out, I hope things are nice and boring for all of us for a while." Robin put in.

"I don't know about boring. I'm hoping for peaceful but exciting." David commented as he looked over to Mary Margaret quickly who was helping them pour the batter into the pan. "Speaking of exciting, are you finally going to tell us your news, Liam?" "Smee is working on a branch location, and I have been promoted to supervise it. When Killian finishes school for this year, we'll be moving there permanently." Liam finally announced to their friends.

Words of excitement filled the room, and by this point Killian had embraced the idea and was right there with them.

"What do you think, Killian?" Mary Margaret asked him as she put the pan in the oven.

"I hope we live close to the water. I'm looking forward to it, but I'm glad we're waiting for school to finish." Killian replied honestly.

"Good." Mary Margaret said and gave him a smile. "Well, those should be ready in twenty to thirty minutes."

"Hey, Killian, let me show you this new book I got. It has constellations. I can't read all the names, but the pictures are good." Emma suggested to kill the time until the brownies were ready.

"Sounds cool. Let's go."

CS

Half an hour later Mary Margaret called to them that the brownies were finally ready. Killian and Emma raced each other to see who would get to them first. He arrived first, but decided to be a gentleman and let Swan go first. After that though, all manners were out the window as he devoured the brownie, with vanilla ice cream, that was given to him.

"It's not a contest, Killian. You don't want this night cut short because of a stomach ache do you?" Liam said with a slight laugh and knowing look.

"Speaking of cutting things short, I almost thought you were ditching out on us, David." Robin teased their friend.

"Aye, it did take you two a long time for you to carry a few boxes to Mary Margaret's trunk. Almost let the brownies burn." Liam joined in.

"Well, like I said the other day, Liam, you aren't the only one with news." David replied and shared a smile with Mary Margaret.

"I thought you said Mary Margaret would be the first to know?" Killian asked as he got up for a second brownie, but without the ice cream this time. Liam was right. He would hate to leave because he pigged out.

"Well, that's what we discussed. You see, I got two passes to a medieval fair, and I wanted to bring a date. I asked Mary Margaret to be that date, and I'm very thankful and happy that she said yes." David announced to them.

And like earlier in the evening, everyone let them know how happy, surprised, and excited they were. Well maybe not surprised, it was obvious that they liked each other.

"Congratulations, when's the big day?" Liam asked them.

"It's a date, not a wedding. Though I'm not surprised you don't know what one is. When was the last time you went out?" David gave it right back. "And it's next weekend."

"I've been too busy to start a relationship, and I never met anyone worth considering. Perhaps that will change in Maine." Liam replied, not fazed by the fact that he was still a bachelor. Liam was married to his job. If he was happy then what else mattered?

It seemed everything was falling into place for everyone. Except for Swan, she didn't know what her future held. But if it weren't for her they wouldn't be here. Sure he and Liam would still be moving to Maine for the new job, and they'd probably celebrate with David. But would David have met Mary Margaret? They wouldn't have met Granny and Ruby. Little John and Robin wouldn't be here to join in. And Killian would still think his feelings meant bad things to come.

She had brought them together and would be the first to leave. The irony wasn't lost on Killian. But he had one of his feelings that this would not be the last time all of them were together like this.

* * *

**So Liam is back, and he sums things up. I enjoyed writing him and Killian again, and they have a bettee future ahead. And a romantic one is officially on the horizon for Snowing. Killian thinks that Emma's future is up in the air, but I won't let that happen. Stay tuned to find out, there are two or three more chapters left. Thanks for your reviews! **

Guest Alexa: Yes, Emma opens up to Killian because they are meant to be. And while she is in the system, she doesn't have all the walls that we see in the show. She has some but not as many because she isn't in the system for as long. Thanks for the review!


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning they gathered again at the loft to see Emma off. The goodbyes were not as sad and as hopeless as Killian had originally thought. Things were coming together for everyone, but they had to take the next step. He and Liam had to go to Maine for a better future, David had to ask Mary Margaret out, and Emma had to go to New York to find a family.

Before he knew it, Mary Margaret and Swan were driving away. The goodbyes had been short since they'd be seeing Mary Margaret again soon. And Killian had told Emma what he needed to the night before. She was also too tired to say much, so he was really glad they had talked earlier. He was able to make them both smile though before she left.

"Look around you, Swan. There's a lot of love here, and you'll always be a part of it, no matter what happens when you get back to New York." He told her.

"Is that a feeling you have?" She asked, looking at him with her superpower look.

"Aye, it is." He stated what he knew for sure. He knew that Emma believed him when she smiled, and he returned the smile.

CS

(The Night Before)

They climbed the ladder to the upstairs of the loft, and Emma grabbed the book from the shelf. Killian skimmed through it and pointed out some of the more familiar constellations, and then started back to the beginning that was in alphabetical order.

"This is Adromeda. Greek myth says she was chained to a rock to be eaten by a sea monster. Then Perseus rescued her by killing the sea monster with a diamond sword. He was raised by the fisherman Dyctes since his father threw him and his mother into a chest in the sea that floated to the island of Serifos. Adromeda and Perseus were married and had nine children. When Adromeda died, Athena placed her in the stars near Perseus and her mother."

"I like that story. It's almost as exciting as ours." Emma commented with a smirk and a bit of teasing.

"Yeah almost." Killian agreed. "Probably because it's the usual 'the guy saves the girl' plot, instead of 'the girl saving herself' plot."

"I'm sorry, Killian, I shouldn't have said that." She apologized. "I mean, I did save myself from Zelena, but I couldn't have done that if you didn't save me first from drowning."

"I know what happened, Swan. I did my part, and you did yours. We got out of there okay and that's what matters. Every hero needs a sidekick after all." He told her, not bothered by the credit or wanting it for himself. And this earned a smile from Emma.

"Why do you call me Swan?"

"Well, when I found your message part of it was washed out. All I could read for your name was E Swan. And then, well…maybe this will say more." He began and then took out a piece of paper from his pocket that he had copied from his notebook.

"A poem? Wait this is about…my message, about us? Where…" Emma asked and stared at the paper in confusion.

"I wrote it." He told her and raised his hand to rub behind his ear.

"Wow. You really see it that way?" She asked once she finished reading it.

"Aye." He replied with a small smile. "You see, I get feelings about things. I always thought they were about bad things to come, and I was hoping that helping you would finally be a good one. Now, I think it's about things that are just meant to be. I miss my mom, but it was her time, and she's not sick anymore. Things were hard when my dad left, but things are good for us now. I wanted a friend, you needed to get away from Zelena, and here we are. We're meant to be a team."

"I like the sound of that." Emma replied and they went back to the book.

"I haven't said it yet, but thank you, Killian. Thank you for doing your part in the rescue and for the poem. I can't write stuff or say stuff like that, like you can, but…"

Swan then leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. For several seconds they both stared at each other. His hand went to his cheek, and Emma's hand went to her mouth, as they both took in what happened.

"That was…"

"Gross!" Emma finished for him.

"Excuse me?" He asked, not really offended, he just didn't see that response coming.

"G-r-o-s-s, gross! Look, you helped save me, that will always mean everything, and I'm glad we're friends. But you're still a boy and eww!"

"I wouldn't say eww, but I will say weird." Killian admitted.

He had been kissed on the cheek a few times, but it was always older adults, mostly relatives he didn't know at his mom's funeral. It was different and weird, but it wasn't bad. It was kind of nice.

"That's because you're weird."

"You started it." He called her out.

She kissed him and not the other way around. They wouldn't be having this conversation if she hadn't. Not that he minded though.

"And I'm ending it. I'm not doing anything like that again until I'm grown up." Emma declared firmly.

"Hey kids! The brownies are ready." Mary Margaret called up to them.

"I guess that makes it all the more special then since you went through much suffering to show me." He teased as they started to make their way down.

"I didn't like it, but I meant it." She told him, back to being serious and genuine. "You only do that with someone you like."

"Well then, I am truly honored." He told her and made a show of giving her a fancy bow at the bottom of the stairs.

"You're cheesy."

"No, you are what you eat. And I'm about to eat my weight in brownies." He stated and ran across to the kitchen.

CS

(Back to present day)

After Emma left, and as the days passed, Killian came to realize something. Life had good points, like a mountain. It was great while you were at the top, and sometimes you could see the next one in the distance, or at least have plans for the next climb. But to get from one to the other, you had to go down and through the valley.

Things were back to normal with school and other routines. They weren't moving to Maine for two months. And if he didn't know any better it would be as if he never met Swan or went to Florida at all. His excitement about their adventure and the future was gone.

At least on Friday night a good point came. Not a mountain, but a hill that would be perfect for rolling down and having fun. David was leaving early the next morning with Mary Margaret so they could spend all day at the fair. This was David's plan that he told Liam. But Liam had a plan of his own, and Killian was right there with him.

"Now, remember what I told you, Killian. You are never allowed to do anything like this without a trusted adult supervising. Even then it might not be right though. The reason we're doing this is because David is a friend that will find it funny later on, and what we're doing isn't being hurtful or destroying property. Pranks are funny, but they have to be funny for both parties. Do you understand?" Liam gave his speech as they approached David's truck.

"I understand, Liam." Killian nodded, knowing what his brother said was important.

"Okay, let's get to it then." Liam stated as his face changed from serious to sneaky.

Together Killian and Liam gave their friend's truck an upgrade. Killian hung hot pink, fuzzy dice from the rearview mirror while Liam wrestled on a cover for the bench seat that was covered in hearts. Next was a rainbow steering wheel cover and matching floor mats. And Killian tuned the radio to the station that was known to play love ballads from decades past.

For the outside, Killian wanted to draw on the windows, but Liam disagreed with that one. It wouldn't be good if David couldn't see out the back window. Instead they had some streamers, leftover from Mary Margaret's trip to the party store, and wrapped it around the truck. They also had a couple balloons that they tied to the handles and the tailgate. To anyone else, it might look like the truck was a present for someone.

"What if he gets rid of everything before he goes to pick up Mary Margaret?" Killian asked once they had finished and were headed back to their place.

"The real joy of this prank is just to annoy and throw David off. The man is too uptight about tomorrow being perfect, it'll be good for him. Better for our little stunt to be what messes with his plan rather than something serious. If Mary Margaret sees any of it or finds out, that's an added bonus." Liam told him.

"I almost want to camp out tomorrow morning, so we can see him when he finds it." Killian laughed, he could already picture it. But the real thing would be even better.

"Oh we'll hear about it I'm sure. David is gonna call the second Mary Margaret is gone to give us a piece of his mind." Liam said as he shook his head, but he face said that he was looking forward to it.

CS

And hear from David they did. What made it even funnier was that they missed the call, and David left a message that Liam continued to replay. It got funnier every time. A week and a half later they heard from David again, and he sounded much happier. Apparently he hadn't been annoyed long, but he wanted a second date without any surprises before talking to Liam again.

After that though, the floodgates were open. Mary Margaret came up in every conversation somehow, and it was not long before she was joining David on outings with him and Liam. Not only was she David's girlfriend, but she was friends with Liam, and like a mother-figure to Killian. Not in the way that Liam was both brother and father and raising him, but in the little things. Whenever she baked she would send some to them so he could bring it as a snack to school. If he was with David and had homework, she would help, especially as the end of the school year came.

It was coming fast with tests and an assembly for the family of the students. Killian had drawn a scene of the school playground that would be displayed, and he was also to recite an excerpt from a book. Mary Margaret was helping him chose and memorize the part.

The afternoon of the assembly finally came, and things went pretty well. Things like this are never perfect, but Killian did his part, and his family was proud. Liam, David, and Mary Margaret all cleared their schedules to be there for him that day, and that meant a lot. Taking him out for ice cream afterwards didn't hurt either.

"It's crazy to think that this time next week you'll be in Maine and settling in." Mary Margaret commented as they sat in the gazebo, and she took her turn.

The gazebo had two tables of checkers for people to play, so they were doing tournaments. David played Liam while he played Mary Margaret. Now the winners, Liam and Mary Margaret, were playing each other.

Liam versus Mary Margaret, and him versus David.

"Yeah! And Liam found us a house to rent, not just an apartment. He says the landlord is a man named Marco that's much nicer than Mr. Silver." Killian told her.

"Aye, this time last year I was arguing with Silver about him raising the rent and not fixing the air conditioning." Liam grumbled because of who he was talking about, and Mary Margaret took one of his checkers.

"Now you never have to deal with that miser again." David added.

"I certainly didn't see myself traveling to Florida. Maybe next year I'll go to Maine and spend some time with you guys up there." Mary Margaret added as she made her next move. "I also met a lot of new people, one of whom is my Prince Charming."

"Now, I've got to know. Did you start calling him that before or after, he exacted his revenge for you out doing him in the archery competition at the fair?" Liam asked with a bit of teasing.

"After. It started out as sarcastic, but I think there's a little truth to be found in it."

"Only a little!?" David replied with feigned hurt, putting his hand to his chest.

"What do you expect me to say after I almost had to bob for apples?"

"Apples and revenge? Wait I never heard this story. What happened?" Killian jumped in.

"First, it was not revenge." David clarified before telling anything else. "At the fair, we tried out the archery, and Mary Margaret put me to shame. We did a few other things, and then I signed us up for an apple bobbing contest, not knowing that Mary Margaret has a fear of apples."

"Fear of apples, lass? I thought David was just making that up to explain why you were so annoyed." Liam wondered while he made his move, and a careless one at that.

"Yes, it's silly, but I can't shake it. My step-sister has been baking and cooking since she could reach the stove. Once she made a dessert with apples in it, and I started to choke. I was a kid and it really scared me. I know it was an accident, but part of me was paranoid that it was on purpose. So I've never eaten apples since."

"What do you eat at Thanksgiving then?" David asked her.

"Yeah, the holiday is not complete without apple pie." Liam added.

"Easy, I eat pumpkin pie." Mary Margaret replied with a simple shrug. "And that's the dessert that's meant for Thanksgiving."

"Pumpkins are part of the season, but apple is a classic." Liam defended. "What do you say, David?"

"I might be leaving for a couple days to help you guys move, but I'd like to still have my girlfriend around when Thanksgiving comes. So, I'm going with pumpkin."

"What about you, Killian?" Mary Margaret asked him.

Killian was enjoying the back and forth, but now he was deer caught with the headlights. He looked at each of the adults and debated who to side with.

"I say…pecan pie!" He finally announced.

"Pecan pie!?" Liam exclaimed in shock. "We never eat pecan pie for Thanksgiving."

"But it is my favorite, and just as classic as apple."

"Well, I guess if we ever have a Thanksgiving together, we'll have to have all three of those then." Liam sighed and settled to the compromise, then made his move which was right into Mary Margaret's trap.

"I'll hold you to that, Liam Jones. And the loser does the baking." Mary Margaret stated as she took Liam's last checker.

"David, you may be Prince Charming. But your true love is a bandit." Liam declared and flicked one of the checkers at Mary Margaret.

"And there is absolutely nothing wrong with that, especially right now." David told him and everyone shared a good laugh as they cleaned up after themselves and then headed back to the parking lot.

* * *

**Lots of time with family and friends here in this chapter. Which means it would feel wrong to leave Emma out. Even though she's not in the present, I stole a scene that was originally in chapter 8 and put it in this one. To be honest one of the first things I thought if when I started this story was to have Emma kiss Killian on the cheek. Hope you enjoyed that and the rest of the chapter. Thanks for the reviews! See you next week :)**

Guest Alexa: Are you good at guessing, or is it just predictable? Lol


	10. Chapter 10

To Killian, living in Storybrooke, Maine was the best. They had both the sea and the woods at their fingertips, there was an awesome, old castle by the beach, the library was also the clock tower, and that was just the beginning. The house they lived in was built by Marco, who was a retired carpenter moving to live with his son.

The only times Killian began to feel homesick for Boston were when he missed David and when the school year started. It took a little while to make friends. No one was rude or a bully, but he was still the new kid and an outsider. His teacher, Mr. Nemo, was really good though and made school not so bad. His first friend was a girl named Ariel. They didn't get along at first, and honestly Killian didn't want to since he still missed Emma, but Ariel was a friend now.

By the time Halloween came he knew everyone, got along with most, and had a group to trick-or-treat with. When Thanksgiving came, so did David and Mary Margaret. And Liam made sure they had all three pie choices. But he didn't do the baking thankfully. He paid their friend Tiana, who owned a catering business in town, to do it.

"Thank you for the pies, Liam. I know you didn't bake them, but thank you nonetheless. I haven't had a happy family Thanksgiving since my dad passed." Mary Margaret spoke as she took her slice of pumpkin pie.

"You're welcome, lass. We usually make do fine with just David around for the holidays, but it's nice to have a lady's touch." Liam replied, getting the ice cream out to go with his apple pie.

"I'll agree with that." David raised his mug of coffee in a mock toast. "Although I never knew before how many shades of white or off white there are. Or options for tuxedos."

"Why do you need a tux?" Killian asked. David had some nice suits, but that was usually where he drew the line.

"Well, I don't have the date yet, but I have a pretty big event coming up. I'll need a black tux, and Mary Margaret will be the one in a white dress." David answered with bits of information for them to put together.

"Bloody hell, mate, why didn't you tell us?"

"Wait, are you getting married?" Killian guessed, the pie momentarily forgotten for both him and Liam.

"We're telling you now!" David defended himself when Liam tried to smack him for fun. "Yes, we're getting married. We got engaged in October."

"Well, congratulations then to both of you." Liam said with genuine happiness for them.

Killian was happy for them too, but he couldn't help teasing a little. It had been too long since they had David around. "How nervous was David when he asked? Did he drop the ring?"

"Hey! You've been spending too much time with your brother. I better remind you of the benefits to being on my side."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes, David, what are these so called benefits?" Liam further questioned him.

"For starters, you can be the ring bearer at the wedding. So, it will be your job not to drop the ring. Also, I rented a few movies for the weekend. One of them, I don't know if you've heard of it yet. It's about time travel, a car, and…"

"You got Back to the Future III!? David, you're awesome!" Killian got super excited and jumped up to give David a hug.

"And what am I, little brother? I told him what movies you would like, you know." Liam called him out, feigning offence.

"Thanks, Liam, you're smart." He told him and gave him a quick hug as well.

"You get awesome, and I get smart?" Liam looked to David and shook his head. "I'll be glad when you're out of my hair."

"By the way, Killian, he was super nervous when he asked me. He didn't drop the ring though." Mary Margaret told him once things settled down, and they had gotten back to eating their dessert.

"I didn't drop it, but I will admit that I thought I lost it." David added. "I didn't know she had already found it in my suitcase."

"What did I tell you? She's a bandit." Liam laughed and slapped his friend on the back.

"It completely threw off my plan, but at least she said yes." He replied and looked to his fiancé.

"Did you ever doubt I would?" Mary Margaret smiled and gave him a kiss.

CS

Time seemed to go slow after the holidays. At least Liam was right about his new position, and he was able to be around more. There were a couple days where school was cancelled because of the weather, and Liam worked from home to spend time with him instead of sending him to be watched by someone else. Things became interesting though when Liam gave him a challenge.

A boat race was taking place in one of the big cities during the week of his spring break. Not any boat race, but with a boat they would build themselves and hopefully not sink before it left the dock. They managed to take third place which wasn't bad for newcomers in the annual event.

The day before school was to start again, Killian sat down and wrote a letter to Swan. He didn't do it often, and Emma only wrote back twice. But a letter had to be written in honor of last year.

**Dear Swan,**

**Well, it's been about a year since we met. David and Mary Margaret wanted to get married this month since we have that in common. Now, they're getting married in September. Mary Margaret is calling it a woodland/forest theme, but David says it's like Snow White. As long as they're happy, have friends and family there, and the cake tastes good, I think that's all that matters. I know that week was one of the happiest for me. And the boat race with Liam this year comes in as close second.**

**Speaking of family, I know it's been another year of not having one. But be brave. A man unwilling to fight for what he wants deserves what he gets. The way you can fight in this case is to remember what Mary Margaret says about faith and hope. Hold tight and don't let go of them. Some family is out there waiting to find you and can't wait to have you with them. Don't forget about friends that become family either, because you have a lot in that category.**

**Always your friend,**

**Killian**

CS

The rest of fourth grade flew by with studying for a bunch of tests and then taking them. At least there was a field trip. This time during the summer he had lots of friends to hang out with, and before he knew it, it was Labor Day weekend. That meant the wedding, the holiday, and then the start of fifth grade. Without a doubt, the wedding was the highlight.

It was an outdoor wedding at a park in Boston. Killian couldn't really remember any other weddings, but he was convinced this had to be the best. Granny, Ruby, and some of their other friends also made the trip to be there. The next day he wrote everything about it to Swan. Other than going back to school, things couldn't be better.

Until a week later his letter came back. Emma hardly wrote back, only once over the summer, but never had one been returned before. Killian tried to tell himself that she had been adopted or was with a foster family, and she'd write him when she could so he could have the new address. That's what Liam told him too. If that was the case then he was really happy for her. But his brain also told him that she didn't want to be friends anymore or that something else had happened.

In October, he wrote her another letter to say happy birthday and that got sent back to him too. This time he had another feeling. He wasn't sure what it meant though. Was she in trouble like before? Or was it meant to be that they couldn't be friends anymore? He didn't know which was the lesser of the evils.

In a way he was glad David and Mary Margaret couldn't make it for the holidays because of the weather and sickness. When they were together it reminded him of those hand full of times with Emma.

The more time went on, the sillier it got. He had known her for a week when he was nine and that was a year and a half ago now. It was a coincidence that he was lucky enough to help her and afterwards they each went their own ways, sweet and simple, over and done with. That's how it should have been. But he tried to cling on to their friendship for as long as he could despite everything. He was still holding on to it. He didn't have it in him to give up even when it seemed ridiculous and all was lost.

CS

"Come along, Killian. I didn't take the day off for you to spend it watching TV. I did so that we could spend the day with David and Mary Margaret. I want to get to the shore before it gets crowded." Liam called out as he made his way into the living room and then shut off the TV.

"I thought you said we were meeting them for lunch since they didn't get to the hotel until after midnight last night?" Killian grumbled as he snatched the remote back.

Not that he wasn't excited or didn't want to see them; the last time was back in March for his birthday. But the first week after school ended for the summer, he went away to camp for a week with his friends. He got back two days ago and wanted to enjoy being lazy and having nothing to do for a little while.

"Well, plans change, little brother, so get moving. We don't want to keep them waiting, especially with the surprise they brought." Liam gave him the long and short of it.

"Aye, aye, Captain." Killian said with a mock salute and made his way to his bedroom to get his swim trunks and other stuff he would need for the shore.

CS

Killian loved the sea. The waters in Boston were special because that was his home for so long, but the waters in Maine, even though he had only lived there about two years now, were something else altogether.

They ended up getting there before David and Mary Margaret, so Killian decided to walk along the shore while Liam set up camp so to speak. Sometimes the simplest things in life were the best, and something that Killian found fun was simply to stand and let the waves roll through and then watch as they receded. The water moved in one direction, but he felt like he was moving in another. But this time something else happened when the waves rolled back.

The sun glared off of something, and out of curiosity, he picked it up. When he did it was like déjà vu. It was a bottle with a message inside. This couldn't happen twice could it? He took the paper out, and this time it was perfect inside without anything marred by the water.

**To the person that finds this letter,**

**This is not a message for help. I've done that before, and I learned to save myself. But I'm not alone anymore. I found people that care about me, and I learned to let them in and do the saving sometimes. This message is**

**A thank you to the sea**

**That brought my friend to me**

**Despite the storms that blow**

**It is our place to go**

**For hope, for peace, for home**

**I have a home, and now I'm off to find my friend again.**

**E. Swan**

"Swan?" Killian quietly gasped and looked around.

Blonde hair caught his eye, and he could hardly believe it. But it had to be her, because come to think of it, that bottle didn't wash up on the shore this time. It was placed there, waiting to be found. She must be here and put it there for him to find.

"Swan!" He called out, loud enough to be heard this time. Without waiting for her to turn or respond, he ran the short distance across the sand to meet her. "Swan, I can't believe you're here!

"Sorry," She spoke as she finally turned around. "I think you have the wrong person. My name's not Swan."

That surprised him more than finding the message in the bottle. She looked different since she was two years older, but at the same time she hadn't changed. He knew it had to be her. He wasn't crazy.

Still, he stood there in shock and wasn't sure what to say or do. He was relieved in more ways than one when she spoke again first.

"My name is Emma Nolan now." She told him with a proud smirk.

"Bloody hell," He whispered, not meaning to say it out loud. "I mean, you're kidding!"

Suddenly a few things made sense, but he also had more questions than before. "Emma Nolan? David and Mary Margaret…"

"They adopted me, and they're my parents now."

"You did it then. You got your happy ending." He smiled and gave her a hug. He couldn't be happier for her, and finally things had fallen into place for everyone, including Emma.

"That's not what this is." She replied, and he could hear this smile in her voice before she took a step back for him to actually see it.

"What then?"

What could possibly be missing for her to have her happy ending? She deserved to have a happy ending and more. He wanted her to have that, and never lose it.

"A happy beginning."

Those three words were all that needed to be said. He understood now, and was happier for her than before. And this time she instigated the hug between them.

"A happy beginning now is ours." He whispered with a smile of his own.

CS

"Liam, you're never going to believe this." Killian called out with excitement as he ran back to his brother. Now joined by David and Mary Margaret. "I found another message in a bottle. It was from Swan! And guess what? This time she's here."

"Aye. Now see, I told you, you wouldn't want to miss what David and Mary Margaret brought by staying on the couch all day." Liam smirked knowingly.

"You were in on this?"

"Oh, Killian, you've gotten taller since we last saw you." Mary Margaret greeted him with a hug. "And yes, Emma told us how she wanted to give you another message, and we did everything we could to work it out for you two."

"And like Liam said, how else were we supposed to get you away from the morning cartoons? Good to see you, kiddo." David teased before giving him a pat on the back.

"I can't believe you all kept this a secret. I don't know if I'm more annoyed or impressed." Killian sighed as he took a seat on the blanket between Emma and his brother. "But thank you. That might have been the best surprise ever."

"Well, the surprises aren't over yet." Emma told him.

"Yeah, you didn't think that just because we didn't meet at a restaurant for lunch means we're not having food did you? We bought some muffins, beignets, and other stuff from a local place in town for brunch." David added and opened up the picnic basket for everyone to help themselves.

"Oh, David! That is not the surprise." Mary Margaret scolded and playfully pushed him away from the basket. "We didn't come to Storybrooke just to visit. We're going to be looking for a place of our own here."

"You're moving here?" Killian asked, not believing what he heard. This day kept getting better and better.

"That's the plan. Now that we're a family, we're starting to outgrow the loft. David and I agreed that we wanted to get outside the city. And why not go where we already have friends?" Mary Margaret told him with excitement of her own. "We've really come to like Storybrooke from visiting you guys."

"Yeah, and it's not because we miss you guys or anything. It's just the logical choice." David added, attempting to be nonchalant. "And Emma is ready to start over somewhere completely new."

"Of course not, mate, but we're glad to have you here just the same." Liam told him, knowing how his friend really felt.

"If we're all on the same page then, let's celebrate together." Mary Margaret announced. "To longtime wishes come true for all of us, and to being family."

"Well said, lass." Liam spoke and tapped his water bottle against hers and everyone else followed in turn.

It had been over two years since they were altogether like this. But sure enough, that was not the last time, and he and Emma found each other again. Just like he felt was meant to be. But when he wrote his poem with the words 'together again and to stay' he never imagined living in Storybrooke together. Their hopes and wishes had come true, above and beyond.

Back two years ago, Killian felt that Emma was left out of that because she was still waiting and had to leave, yet she was the one that brought everyone else together. Now, she was the center of it all. She was surrounded by family and friends that she never had to leave again. She had punched back and decided who she was. She was Emma Nolan, a wonderful daughter, an amazing friend, and a beautiful swan. A swan not in name, but by choice and in character. A swan that Killian Jones had the privilege of being friends with. A swan that was the perfect example of Emily Dickinson's 'Hope is the thing with feathers that perches in the soul and sings the tune without words and never stops at all'.

* * *

**So this was supposed to be the final chapter. But I wasn't ready to give it up and**** had to write a little more of their happy ending/beginning. One more, being chapter 11, will be the last chapter of this story. Thank you for all the reviews so far, (revenmeetra87, Alexa, and CocoRocks) and I hope you enjoy these last chapters.**

Guest Alexa: Crossing your fingers has worked. I'm glad you enjoyed the kiss on the cheek and the pranking.


	11. Chapter 11

"Alright kids, time for the sleeping bags. I know it's a sleepover, but I'm not having any all-nighters under my roof." Liam warned Killian and Emma.

Liam let them watch two movies that night with popcorn which proved that this was a special occasion. During the second movie they started putting up a tent that he and Emma would sleep in that night in the living room.

"Or what, you'll make us walk the plank? That doesn't scare me." Emma boldly told him.

"Oh? But I thought you couldn't swim, lass?" Liam questioned her as they worked together to clean up the living room before bed.

"I can't. But Killian didn't let me drown before, so I trust him. And David said I can learn this summer."

"Hey that would be great, and I could help you too." Killian volunteered, excited for the day when they could have all sorts of fun in the ocean.

"Those sound like grand plans, for another day. The plan for this evening is to get into your sleeping quarters. Unless you'd rather do something worse than walk the plank and scrub the galley floor?"

"Bad form, old brother. Come on, Emma, the sooner he leaves us alone the sooner we can plot our revenge." He stated and they laughed as they ran into the tent and quickly zipped it shut.

CS

"Truth or dare?" Emma asked a while later. They were too excited to fall asleep, so they decided to play a game. And Liam would be none the wiser as he slept in his room down the hall.

"Dare." Killian decided.

"I dare you to say that Captain Hook is a codfish!" She challenged him, and he quickly regretted his brave choice to go with a dare. He should have seen this coming after they had watched Peter Pan and the Princess Bride.

"Bad form, lass! Pan's the bloody codfish. He's an annoying boy, who's a terrible leader, and cut off a man's hand and fed it to a crocodile. What kid does that?"

"I know I know." She sighed and rolled her eyes, having heard it the whole movie. "But you could have said it ten times already instead of ranting. Get it over with."

"It's not a matter of getting it over with. It's a matter of honor. I will not say that Captain Hook is a codfish!" He stated and slammed his fist on the floor to make a point.

"Hey, that's close enough!" She declared, taking what she could.

"Bloody hell!" Killian whisper-shouted at himself, and this time his hand met his face.

"My turn."

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Emma answered and surprised him. She had been strictly dares so far.

"Okay. Is it true that…" He began and tried to think of something.

"I miss being Swan."

"Wait I didn't ask yet, and…what?" He was taken back, and then he tried to process what she said.

"I miss being called Swan. You haven't said it once since I told you that's not my last name anymore. It's been a week, and it's weird." She explained. "Besides, I thought you said it meant more than that anyway."

"I does. It did." He stumbled on his words in an effort to quickly assure her of what he said before. "I mean I did, and it does.

"You seemed so proud of being Emma Nolan now, and you should be." He went on. "It's a good name. But calling you Nolan doesn't have the same ring, or meaning."

"Exactly, Swan has meaning. You gave it a meaning other than a family that gave me back and others that chose someone else."

"I wasn't sure if you wanted to leave all that behind now that you have a fresh start. And I didn't want to discredit who you are now." He told her, sharing how he really felt now that she had.

She was right; it was weird not to call her Swan. And it had been an effort on his part not to do so. He was worried about saying the wrong thing, and he unknowingly put a wall between them. Obviously they could still have fun together, but when it came to the quiet moments it wasn't the same. Now, things were out in the open and there was no more walking around on eggshells.

"I do want to move on from the past. That means letting go of the bad things but remembering the good." She said carefully, as if she was quoting something. "It is a credit to who I am now. I'm still as much Emma Swan as I am Emma Nolan. I wouldn't be who I am now if those things never happened. I like who I am now."

"I like who you are too." He replied with a smile and held her hand. "That's very wise what you said. Where did you get that?"

"After everything that happened in Florida, I had to go once a week to talk to Dr. Hopper. I didn't like it at first. But it ended up being a good thing though, he really helped. Sometimes he would even have his dog Pongo with him."

"You like dogs then?" He asked. And just like that it was back to the fun and easy flowing conversation between them.

"Yeah, I know Dad wants to get one once we have a house. What about you? Dog, cat, or something else?"

"I've never had a pet before. My mom had allergies, and we weren't allowed to have any in our old apartment. I don't know I guess. Maybe I'll see what it's like when you get one."

"I've never had one before either. I guess we'll both see."

"Aye, we will." He nodded.

Somehow they weren't just talking about dogs or pets. Killian had said earlier that this was a fresh start, and last week on the shore Swan had called it a happy beginning. For so long both of them had a goal, he for a friend and she for a family, and they had searched for a way to get there. Now they had arrived, but they didn't know what was next for them. An unsaid pact was made between them though that they would find out, and that they would find out together.

CS

"Killian Jones! Emma Nolan!" Liam yelled the next morning. "Who put food dye on my toothbrush? Or the balloon behind the bathroom door?"

"Peter Pan's shadow?" Emma offered her suggestion with a perfectly innocent face. It didn't last long though when Killian started cracking up.

"His shadow?" Liam questioned but went along with it. "Is there anything else he might have done? Because if I have to go around checking everything…well, then I won't have time to make pancakes for breakfast."

"Pancakes!?" "Please make pancakes!" Both he and Emma shouted.

"What are the magic words?" Liam asked. And he wasn't talking about please and thank you.

"We did it." They both confessed.

"I'd double check which cereal you grab." Emma told him, having been the one to switch the bags into different boxes.

"And I'd be careful using the sink." Killian warned since he had been the one to stick something in there to make it spray out and splash whoever turned it on.

"I thought so. Anything else? And can I also ask why you two would do that?"

"I also tied your shoe laces together. But that was educational. Swan doesn't know any nautical ones. She only knows rabbit ears."

"Shoe laces…nautical…oh bloody hell, Killian." His older brother sighed in exasperation. "And you'll be unknotting them for me, rapscallion."

"You know, I prefer dashing to come before that word." He couldn't help but comment.

"You can forget that, little brother." Liam told him in a teasing manner before going back to the matter at hand. "Now, what was the real reason for all this?"

"We wanted to get you back for saying you would make us scrub the galley." Emma told him.

"So it's a mutiny then." Liam stated, clearly not too angry, and they weren't in real trouble. "Well, next time you're doing your sleepover at the Nolan's. And if you still want those pancakes, then everything better be undone by the time I'm finished cooking."

"Aye, aye, Captain!" They both replied and raced off to see who could do things faster. The reward of pancakes was not to be taken lightly.

CS

A few days later the Nolan family had to leave and go back to Boston. They hadn't found a house in Storybrooke yet, but they would keep in touch with the realtor. It wasn't a sad goodbye though because Killian knew they would be back soon. In the meantime, he and Emma were allowed to talk for a few minutes on the phone whenever Liam called David or vice versa. That helped a lot. And to maybe help them along, Killian looked through the house listings in the newspaper after Liam looked at the paper in the morning.

It didn't take long for them to find a house, but if felt like forever before everything was settled and official. It was an old farm house that needed repairs before they could move in. So David stayed with the brothers Jones while he worked on the house. On the weekends sometimes Emma and Mary Margaret would visit.

The repairs seemed never ending to Killian. He hoped they could be moved in before the school year. That way he and Emma could have one year at the same school before he went to the middle school. His own wait wasn't bad though compared to Swan's. He knew she didn't want to start the school year and then change. She had done that before and hated it. It was also different since he was already settled in Storybrooke and was only waiting for it to get better.

Swan had a lot more she was waiting for. This would be her first true home. Of course a home could be an apartment, a house, or a mansion, and it was the people around counted. A white picket fence, a yard, and a driveway to practice sports or color in chalk were Emma's picture of home. It's easy to dream, and it's amazing when it becomes real, but it's hard to wait, especially when it was this close. And more than just a new school and true home, Swan was waiting to be in a place where she belonged. She never belonged in Florida or New York. She belonged in Boston because she had her parents. From her visits to Storybrooke though, it was clear that she would thrive and belong.

The time though, and having David stay with them, gave Killian time to arrangements. Swan had surprised him with the message in a bottle when she arrived in Storybrooke, and revenge was going to be his. Well, revenge was the wrong word, he certainly didn't mean her any harm or ill will, but now was his chance to show that two could play that game.

CS

"Come on, Killian, let me show you my room!" Emma took his hand and led him.

Killian and Liam had been invited over to the Nolan's new home for an official tour, even though both of them had been inside many times while David fixed it up. The adults were outside talking about all the work it took to remodel, but Emma quickly lost patience.

"We've been keeping in touch with Granny, and she sent me a blanket she made with my name stitched into it. She didn't want me to freeze up here in Maine."

"That's really awesome." He commented as he touched the soft yarn of the blanket. It was the kind one would usually make for a baby, except larger. Swan never had anything like this, so he could already tell she treasured it. The fact that Granny was the one to make it, made it even more so.

"Thanks. I love it!" She replied as she carefully folded it back up. "And when we went to buy furniture Mom...hey, that wasn't there before."

Swan pointed to a picture on the wall opposite her bed, and they both went to inspect it. The picture was of four puzzle pieces connected together. A bluebird in the top left corner, and the word 'hope' surrounded by feathers on the piece next to it. On the bottom left was a bright star in the night sky above the sea. Next to that one was a duckling, and a large sawn in the center of it all overlapping all the pieces. But Killian didn't have to look at the drawing to see the details, and instead he was looking at Swan to see her reaction.

"It's beautiful." She eventually whispered, and he could tell even then that she had a lump in her throat. "You did this, didn't you?"

It should've been a question, but they both knew it wasn't.

"Aye." He replied with a small smile. "It's been my project this summer. I had David hang it while you and Mary Margaret were shopping."

"And you guys were already here when Mom and I got home, and the tour started. Was everyone in on this?"

"I'm a dashing rapscallion, and I was not to be outdone. You pulled it off to get me another message in a bottle. So it was my turn, and I decided to draw a picture."

"Drawing a picture is what you do at school and your parents put on the fridge. This is…this is amazing artwork. And it's about me and…"

"It's all about you, Swan. Isn't that one obvious? You saw yourself as the ugly duckling, but you had hope, and we know from Mary Margaret what bluebirds mean, so you became a swan. The message you sent travelled the waves to Boston, and we used the stars to guide us when we searched for the old well in the woods. I think that shows how you came to be where you are now."

"Thank you, Killian, I love what you did. You see things in a special way, but you're missing something." She told him with a smile of her own.

"What's that, Swan?"

"You're the bluebird." She admitted, and it surprised him that she did. He hoped that's what he was in her life, but he didn't want to go too far by suggesting it.

"Actually everyone in this family is." She continued and began to ramble a bit. "You're the one that helped me see that though, especially in myself. And yeah, what you said about the waves and stars is true, but I think it also shows what a team we make. Remember when we talked about what happened the night of the rescue? We agreed that we each did our part to make it happen. You can only see the stars when there's no other light. Waves can be peaceful or dangerous. They can take you places or pull you under. But we can face the night, and any storm life brings."

"Because you have me, and I, you." He finished and reached out to grasp her hand.

"Exactly." She stated with a smile as she surprised him again. She took more than just his hand and hugged him instead.

She did the same thing two weeks later on the first day of school. Mary Margaret was the one to drop them off, and they went to Emma's classroom first.

"Good luck, Swan. Go in there and show them that's what you are." He whispered in her ear before he let her go.

"Thanks, Killian. Meet you in the lunch room?"

"As you wish, Swan."

…

"Happy birthday, dear Emma. Happy birthday to you!" The group sang to the birthday girl before she blew out her candles.

She stepped aside for her mom to cut the cake and serve it. That's when Killian came up beside her and gave her a hug.

"How's your first real birthday party, Swan?"

"A little overwhelming, but I'm having fun. My favorite part though is having my family and best friend to celebrate with."

…

"I'm sorry, Emma." Killian whispered and swallowed the lump in his throat.

They had a fight and hadn't talked in a week. Part of that was because they both got grounded. When they were allowed to see each other again, the apology didn't come because he was told to. He had become miserable without her, and he felt even worse for his part in what happened.

"I'm sorry too." She replied with watery eyes. "I missed you."

"Come here, Swan." He said with open arms that she quickly received. "I will always, always be by your side."

…

"Are you okay?" Emma asked as she sat beside him on the couch where Killian was laying, and had been watching TV.

"I will be. The doctor said most fractures heal quicker for kids than adults."

"I made you a card during craft time." She told him and handed him the homemade card.

On the front was a question mark that looked like a hook.

"What is a pirate's favorite kind of cookie?" He sat up and read the outside, and then he opened the card. "Ships ahoy! Laughter is the best medicine. Hope you feel better soon! Swan."

"That's a good one, Swan, thank you." He replied and gave her a one sided hug. "I feel better already."

…

"What's on your mind, Swan?" Killian asked her while they were watching a movie. He could tell she wasn't paying attention, and she was in her own world.

"Mom took me shopping for school supplies today. We're not going to be together when school starts this year. You'll be in middle school." She confessed.

"We've been separated before by more than different schools, Swan. I never forgot about you then, and it won't happen now." He assured her.

"Promise?"

She had had her head down the whole time, only glancing at him quickly here and there. When she asked though, if he would promise; she raised her heard and looked him in the eye. He could feel her using her superpowers about lies.

"I do." He vowed honestly. It passed her superpower because a small smile appeared on her face before she leaned against him and put her arms around him. "Besides, our families have dinner at least once a week."

That earned a little laugh from Emma, and it caused her to hug him a little tighter.

"What about you, Swan?" He had to ask. He knew the answer, but he wanted to hear her say it.

"I do." She echoed his words, but with meaning of her own. "Besides, I fight for what I want and for what I have."

…

Hugs between them were far from rare, but there were certain ones that stuck out in Killian's mind. He didn't know what exactly, but they meant something. With certain ones came a feeling. A feeling that they were meant to be together and that things felt right. He believed that it was perhaps fate that led to them meeting, but everything after that they had worked for and earned. That's what gave him the feeling that nothing would tear them apart, not even the mightiest of storms.

* * *

**This is it. I'll admit I got a little emotional the last time I read through this. So if there are any mistakes in this, blame it on that. I love this story, and I loved sharing it with you. Thank you very much for the faithful reviews! Seriously, it means a lot. I can't believe this is over, but it's been good. Let me know if you enjoyed it, and hopefully I will have more stories in the future. Thanks again to all the reviewers and readers, you're awesome!**

Guest Alexa: one last time for this story, thank you very much. No more worries in this story. Emma and Killian are going to grow up, so will their friendship, and one day in the future picture them as a happy couple having more adventures.


End file.
